


The Queen's Champion

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 34,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: When Queen Amidala, and her Jedi Knights shoot past the trade federation blockade, she takes with her all of Darth Sidious's hopes of securing control over Naboo peacefully. He is left with no choice but to send his apprentice Darth Maul in order to bring her back to Coruscant for justice. But when Maul meets Amidala, his sense of honor cannot bring him to obey his cruel Master, and he ends up swearing her his lightsaber and heart instead...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Character(s), Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Blasting Past The Blockade

Padme

  
I fidgeted with the purple velvet sleeves of my state robes, and worried if I was wrong in trusting the insistence of Master Qui Gon Jinn in that the Trade Federation meant to kill me. But he seemed so certain, and so emphatic in his argument that the Ganeray brothers were going to kill me, that I had no other choice but to trust him and his young apprentice, by the name of Obi Wan Kenobi. Even Corday, my bodyguard, seemed uncertain, and privately, told me that this reckless move to go to Tatooine was a very bad move, indeed.

My Jedi guards were so brave in protecting me and my ladies in getting me on to the Royal cruiser, that I had thought that maybe we could actually pull off this insane effort to get me to Coruscant safely. Now, sitting buckled in to my seat as my ship weaved and dived around and around to avoid blaster fire, I was informed that our shields were damaged by the attack of the Federation's battle stations, and had to stop for supplies on Tatooine.

"Are you certain that there is no other alternative to landing on this planet?" I asked, after Master Qui Gon informed me of the change in our flight plan.

"There are other systems nearby, yes, but none that are populous enough, or have the resources that we need to repair the ship, Your Grace," He confessed. "It is, of course, your call what you wish us to do in the end."

 _My call? What presumption! How_ ** _nice_** _of you to think so highly of me when I know that you're just going to do whatever the hell you want anyway!_ I thought, angrily. I calmed my breathing down, and said stiffly, "I see that once again, Master Jedi, that I have no choice but to trust your judgment in this."

Qui Gon seemed relieved by my answer. Men! They're all animals. My mother always told me, but the trick was to find one that was behaved enough to love. She was always such a foolish romantic, my mother, and yet, she had a marriage that oddly worked. Who knew?

I looked to the handsome brooding apprentice and asked, "What are your thoughts on this plan, Kenobi?"

He looked up from his holo computer and looked confused, "Me, Your Majesty? You're asking me?"

 _Um, yes. Who else did you think I was talking to? I wonder if you would be just as confused if I asked you to bed me now._ "Yes, I would hear your thoughts on your Master's plans."

His blue eyes studied me, and he said, "I think that we really have no other choice in this matter, Your Highness. My Master is right in this. You must trust his judgment in this matter."

I sighed, resigned, "Very well. But I insist that we do not stay for long at this Outer Rim planet."

"That is also my hope as well," Master Qui Gon put in. "I will be going down to the surface myself to ensure that we get the parts that we need."

I stifled my disapproval. _Of course, you will, macho man. Would I expect anything less from you?_ "Thank you, Master Qui Gon. I expect us gone from the planet in due course..."

♥------

The meeting was dismissed, and soon, the ship jumped into hyperspace with the recalibrated course to Tatooine. I retired to my quarters, and wished beyond hope that I could be alone with the brooding Jedi apprentice. I was told that their Order practiced celibacy, and that attachments were seen as a sort of sin. When was the last time that I had been with a man? Two weeks? Three? It was hard to keep track of in light of my duties. I had certainly never slept with a Force user before.

Corday burst into my quarters and demanded, "My lady, this plan is far too damn reckless and aggressive. I do not believe these Jedi witches have our best interests at heart."

I brushed out my wavy brown hair from my headdress. "Corday, these men simply have the Force. All beings are touched with it in some way, just others have it more strongly than others." _Like myself for instance_.

She didn't look convinced. "Well, I insist then, of going down to the surface to scout around more. I can wear a holo camera so that I can record what I see down there."

I turned to face her, grinning, "Corday! Are you advocating that I remain behind in the company of Qui Gon's apprentice."

She giggled, picking up the brush, and brushing out the tangles in my hair. "You know me so well, my lady. You have to admit that he's quite cute."

"True, but they're all monks," I reminded her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Since when has that stopped you from trying, my lady?"

I began removing the heavy white makeup. I like makeup like any other girly girl, but the Naboo royal court was ridiculous with their etiquette of their Queens looking like well dressed clowns. Corday left me alone, and I undressed for bed. Yes, I would definitely try to go for Obi Wan Kenobi, and if I couldn't seduce him, I would take it as his loss.

I concentrated on bringing my sleep mask to my hand, and it came to me easily. The Force, oh yes, I have it, which was why I was going along with this foolhardy plan in the first place. But I didn't want to be some celibate witch in their Order. No, I like that part of my life, thank you, very much.

Besides, I was probably considered to be too old for them to train me in combat applications anyway. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered but the safety of Naboo's people, and I would do my job as the people elected me to when I turned fourteen. I was now sixteen, of marriageble age, and soon, the suitors would come pouring in. But I will make my own destiny, I swear that by the Force itself, and nothing and no one will stand in my way of that goal...


	2. The Assignment

Maul

  
I was attending the mating ceremony of my cousin Antochus when the holo communications hub informed security that I was needed. I took a shower and dressed in a fresh set of robes. Combat, even mock combat, invigorated me in a way few activities in my life did.

I could hear the deep drumming of the mating ceremony going on in the courtyard of the temple outside as I went inside the Nightsister temple. The stone corridors of the pyramid temple echoed with the sound of my bare feet as I made my way to the security area.

Dathomir, to the outsider, appears to be made of tribes of savages in their eyes. But we simply choose to live simply, and within our tribal hierarchies. The highest of us are either of the Nightbrothers or sisters, the lowest of us are farmers, and servants of either the Nightsisters or brothers, and have chosen not to adorn their bodies with tattoos to showcase their devotion to Ares, our dark god who guides all Zabrak males in our focus on the mutable living Force around us.

The security center, by contrast, reminded me of being on a star destroyer, and save for the medical center, it was the only building that we allowed any form of advanced technology on to Dathomir. I had a towel around my neck, and I wiped at my face as I sat down in the black leather swivel chair, and hit the incoming message button.

"Darth Maul," Darth Sidious said imperiously, "I require your presence in Coruscant immediately regarding the Trade Federation, and Queen Amidala."

I set my towel off to the side, and said, "Yes, of course, Master. But is this Queen of Naboo not mortal? Surely, she cannot be all mighty as to anger you."

Sidious cackled, "You have an intriguing wit Maul. And you are correct in that. All the same, I require your presence."

I knew better than to argue with him from past experience. "Yes, Master. I will make the preparations."

"Good," Sidious said, and cut off communications at his end. I picked up my towel, and I found my mother, the High Priestess of the Nightsisters leading the nightly prayers for the village. I sat towards the back, and felt calmed, as always, by the hymns and prayers to Ares, and his mate Alanna, the Fanged Goddess.

I almost never prayed to Alanna, it was not a typical male thing to do as a Nightbrother, but I felt the pull in the Force to do so at this time. I knelt in front of Alanna, and lit a candle by her feet. I looked up at her perfect female features, and how I felt her calming feminine presence wash over me.

"Alanna," I whispered, "I almost never ask for your guidance. It is always your mate that I have asked for strength in combat, or knowledge. But I know not what you wish of me now, my lady."

I closed my eyes, and heard her voice in my head: " _You must protect this lady. I command it. Your Master wishes to destroy her, but she is one of my daughters, and you are to safeguard her."_

 _"But she is only human."_  
Alanna laughed, " _Is she? Well, you shall see when you meet her. Until now, I send you with my blessings, my son."_

 _"Thank you, my lady,"_ I said. I opened my eyes, and my mother was finishing off her personal prayers to Alanna. She was smiling at me knowingly.

"She spoke to you, did she not?"  
"Yes."

"Good," My mother said, nodding. "It is good to ask for our Great Mother's help, even proud warriors such as yourself, my son. I will not ask what Alanna said to you, that is your business. But be wary of your master. One day, I fear his betrayal."

I nodded, "I fear that too. I will be careful, I promise, mother."

She hugged me, and I made my goodbyes to everyone else. When that was done, I went to my own quarters in the Nightbrother temple, and gathered what personal effects I would need, and I traveled to my small Sith Infiltrator ship. When I took off from Dathomir, and jumped into hyperspace, I had the strangest sense that life was never going to be the same again. But then again, I had no idea what meeting the Queen of Naboo would mean for me, either...


	3. The Assignment Pt. 2

Maul

  
Darth Sidious awaited me in his dark, but airy office, and he was wearing his Palpatine mask, which I thought seemed fake as hell, but who was I to judge, really? He felt like he needed to be a rathar serpent who likes to lure their prey in before killing them, so honestly, who was I to judge?

I had originally thought that we would be meeting in the Imperial Palace, but he changed the schedule just as I was coming out of hyperspace over Coruscant airspace. I landed my ship in the ship yard, and disembarked, wearing my cloak over my horns, not that I cared about what people thought, but that I wanted to appear as non chalante as possible, and that meant not drawing undue attention to myself.

Sidious's guards let me in on sight, and I moved into the room on stealthy feet. Sidious was just finishing up a meeting with some Senators, and they skirted past me in fear as they left the spacious office.

"Greetings, Maul," My Master said, with false politeness, "Thank you for arriving in a timely fashion."

 _Yes, of course. If I didn't, you would have sent your godsdamned goon squad after me._ "Of course, Master," I said in a silky tone. "I understand that we will be meeting the Ganeray brothers. Correct?"

Sidious's smile was wolfish and predatory as always, "Yes, of course. Now, stand behind me and look menacing as I know you can be, my apprentice."

I wanted to roll my eyes at that, but let him enjoy grandstanding, it made him feel important. I did as he said, and as the holo transmission came in, the Ganeray brothers faces appeared.

"Has Queen Amidala signed the treaty we agreed upon?" Sidious asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"N-no, m-my lord," One of the aliens said pleadingly, "One Naboo cruiser got past the blockade, and it's impossible to locate their ship."

Sidious scowled, "I want that treaty signed. This is my apprentice Darth Maul. He will be taking over things from now on."

I folded my arms across my chest and glared at them, "We will find your lost ship," I said quietly.

"Yes, my lord," They said, and the transmission ended.

Sidious flew into a violent rage, and began attacking his office in retaliation. I simply stood there and let him have his little childish temper tantrum. I tried to interfere in the past, and that only resulted in us getting into a nasty fight, so I let it pass. I was not in the mood to fight tonight, I would save that for dealing with these Jedi's who decided to guard the Naboo Queen.

When Sidious was done, he calmed down, and said, "Walk with me. I need to clear my head."

 _No, you need therapy. Lots and lots of therapy, with padded walls, and Force proof jackets to keep your psychotic hands to yourself,_ I thought, but again, said nothing.

It was dark as we walked along the balcony outside his office. "The only system I can think populated enough to resupply such a ship is Tatooine," I said carefully.

Sidious grinned, and nodded, "Yes, I thought as much myself. Very well. You will go to Tatooine and bring Queen Amidala back here. It is likely that your very presence will terrify her into complying with our demands."

"Yes," I lied, "At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge." _Yes, revenge. But not the revenge you think, psycho._

I remembered also, the command from Alanna herself: I was not to harm this human woman. But the question was why? Was she a Nightsister? And if she was, my mother had a lot of explaining to do, because she kept tabs on all of the known Nightsisters and brothers born in the galaxy.

I was dismissed, and went to my ship. But that was after slaking my lust with a willing whore in one of the bars, while careful to make sure that any diseases she might have didn't infect me. When that was done, I thought over the dual loyalties pulling me this way and that like a tug o' war rope. One way meant certain death, and breaking my vow to the Great Mother, and the other way meant betraying my Master, who I was sold off to as a child by my own mother.

I decided to follow orders for now, but I would find this Queen of Naboo and decide where to go from there.

I came out of hyperspace over Tatooine, and that was when I felt her Force signature. It felt so pure, like a pure note of music, humming with power. Gods, the Jedi's with her would either have to be oblivious, or closed off in some way to her signature for them not to notice her as a Force user. I had never felt such purity in my life, and it drew my darkness in like a moth to a flame. What could I do but find her, and harness such power for my own use? _I am coming for you, and I will find you, I swear it by the Great Mother herself..._


	4. Scouting Mission

Corday

  
I left the Queen in good spirits, because I knew that she was going to try to seduce that handsome Jedi left to guard her. But somehow, I had a feeling that she wouldn't succeed. I didn't dare tell her this, but my twin sister has always been a free spirit and did whatever she wanted, and since last year, that included men. The more handsome and powerful the better. I hugged Padme, and we wished each other luck.

The older Jedi looked at me disapprovingly when Captain Binaca explained that the Queen was curious about the planet, and wanted him to take her hand maiden with him.

Qui Gon Jinn sighed, "This is not a good idea. I will be better off on my own."

I frowned at that, and said, "I promise I won't slow you down, Master Jedi. I would be more concerned about your apprentice than about me slowing you down."

His dark brown eyes bore into me, and he asked, "How so?"

I chuckled as we walked, "Let's just say that my sister isn't afraid to use her political influence to attack a man's front, shall we say?"

Qui Gon Jinn looked horrified by this, but quickly covered it up with a mask of indifference, "And here I thought you were the Queen."

I laughed, as we finally got into town. "Nah, but I am five minutes older than her, so there is that. I hope your apprentice is prepared to fight her off."

The older Jedi quipped a smile, "Oh, I'm sure he will. You know our vows, of course."

"Yep, no attachments," I said.  
"Correct."

"I have none but my sister myself," I confessed. "My parents didn't like it when I enlisted into the royal bodyguard program. But since I don't play for either team, I won't be having kids any way, so I figured, what's the point? At least I get to wear the elaborate Queen stuff in public most of the time, so that's cool, I guess."

Qui Gon Jinn nodded, and he said, "Let's check one of these smaller vendors first before moving on to Mos Eisley, the capital."

"Agreed. I don't like leaving my sister alone longer than necessary," I agreed, wondering what mischief my spirited sister could be getting up to. With me gone more than a few hours? The answer was just about anything.

We entered the dimly lit shop, and a flying blue Dryderrian greeted us in the patois of the planet.

"I need parts for a Royal Nubian class cruiser," Qui Gon said, and took out the holo inventory of what was needed to repair the ship.

The blue alien nodded, appraising the ship, "Hmm...not bad, not bad. Nubian, eh? Well, let's go on back, lemme find ya what ya need."

Qui Gon turned to me, and said, "Wait here, I shouldn't be gone long."

"Sure."

The Dryderrian shouted something to a little blonde boy about nine years old, dressed in beige rags, and he came forward to watch the front of the store, apparently.

He started to fix some droids, and then asked me from out of nowhere, "Are you an angel?"

"What?"

"An angel," The boy said, ignoring my confusion. "I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're said to be like the most gorgeous creatures in the galaxy. They live on the moons of like Verrago, I think."

I chuckled, "You're a funny kid. How long have you been here? On Tatooine, I mean?"

He thought about it for a minute, and said, "Oh, since I was really little. Three, I think. But like, Watto, my master, lost this bet to the Hutts, and he got me and my mom as workers."

 _A slave?? Really? Were there planets that still practiced this sick, barbaric practice? "_ You're a slave?" I asked, incredulous.

The little boy frowned, narrowing his blue eyes, "I'm a person, and my name is Anakin."

"Whoa, I'm sorry," I apologized, "I don't really understand, most of the planets in the galaxy don't have slavery practices. The Republic protects everyone from that."

The boy looked intrigued by what I had to say, "Cool. It's a shame I can't go with you, guys. We've got like this tracking chip in us that if we leave the planet, it like blows you up. I'm working on a tracker to try and find mine, and get it out of me."

Qui Gon came back to the front of the store, and asked, "And what's your name, youngling?"

"Anakin."  
"I'm Qui Gon Jinn."

"Cool. Did you find what you need?" Anakin asked politely.

The older Jedi shook his head, and said, "No, but I'm sure another solution will present itself."

"Okay. Good day to you two," Anakin said, and we left the store. Halfway out of town, that same little boy found us, and said, "Where's your ship, guys?"

"On the outskirts," I answered.

"You'll never make it in time," He warned, "Sand storms are very, _very_ dangerous. Come on, I'll just take you guys home with me. My mom would love to meet you guys."

I looked to the Jedi Master for confirmation, and he said, "Well, it seems we are in your debt again, Anakin. Lead the way."

"Yippee!" Anakin yelled excitedly.

I laughed at that, and soon the boy led us to his home where a very pretty, older woman greeted us kindly, and I introduced myself. Qui Gon introduced himself politely, and I could swear the lady blushed a bit upon seeing him. I put that in my mental notes to tell my sister later when we got back to the ship. Geez, it was like Jedi's either weren't aware they were charming, or just ignored people's reactions to it, because they couldn't have emotional 'attachments,' of any kind.

Dinner was simple, but fulfilling, and I helped Shmi, as Anakin's mother was named, with dinner while Anakin showed the Jedi Master all of his mechanical gadgets.

Shmi eyed me, and asked curiously, "So, um, who is this man to you who is travelling with you?"

"My Uncle," I lied.

"Oh. Well, that's alright then," She said, buying the lie.

"Our ship was damaged as we tried escaping from Naboo, and now we're stuck here until we can get it repaired," I continued. "But my Uncle is good at repairing things, and with the right parts we should be out of here soon."

Shmi smiled kindly, and said, "Well, you can have the spare room if your Uncle will sleep on the couch in the living room."

Qui Gon came back in with Anakin, and we soon served dinner. Shmi explained the sleeping arrangements, and he seemed agreeable to them, but again, I could swear that she wanted the Jedi Master to sneak into her room during the night.

The sand storm raged on during the night, and I had the most terrible feeling that while we were being waylaid by the Skywalker's kindness that something was happening to my sister, and I could do nothing to help her miles away from her. I had to get back to my sister whatever the cost...


	5. A Force Bond Forms

Padme

  
Obi Wan proved to be a world class prude, and I couldn't get into his pants. Damn him, for presenting me with his sexy self and then shooting down my offer of sex with a Queen. I went back to my room, and started up my vibrator. I was halfway into my orgasm when I felt a powerful tremor in the Force that I had never felt before. It felt dark, dangerous, but alluring at the same time. It wasn't one of my prudish Jedi guards, that was for damned certain.

I felt the watery tattoos on my left arm hum in response to this. What the hell?! I never knew who my real father was, but when I was a baby, my mother had these viney watery tattoos put on my left arm when I was a month old. She only told me to keep them hidden at all times, and that I wasn't to 'play with water.' I always found that cryptic as a child, but when I discovered that I was strong with the Force, I soon found out that I could manipulate water, all kinds of water to do whatever I wanted. Also, animals naturally liked me for some reason, even scary ones.

I felt that presence again, and then a velvet baritone voice in my head, " _Ah. I was wondering if we were bound enough for me to be able to reach you in this way_."

" _Who the hell are you?!"_ I demanded. " _I have two Jedi Knights who would gladly kill you."_

He laughed quietly, " _Correction, you have one near you. A mere boy. Leave your ship. I will meet you."_

I laughed nervously, " _I have no clue who you are. Do you really expect me to just leave my ship to go with someone I have never met in my life. You must be crazy."_

 _"And what of the Force?"_ He pointed out. " _I doubt very much that you have told your allies about your abilities."_

" _I...No, I haven't."_

_"I thought so. Come to me, Your Grace. The ship will be sleeping soon, but if you wish to remain a puppet of Palpatine's, then by all means, remain on board. But I am the only one who can keep you safe."_

_"What do you know of him?"_   
_"More than your monkish Jedi's."_   
_"And you won't harm me?"_   
_"No."_   
_"Okay, I'll be there."_   
_"I will be waiting."_

I packed some essentials, and a few outfits, and waited for the ship to settle and fall asleep. I changed into a simple dress, some light makeup, and I took along my blaster, just in case I really was losing my damn mind, and I had to kill this weirdo. But if he did have some answers for me, what other choice did I have?

I stealthily crept through the huge ship to the landing ramp, and pushed the button to extend it; that was when Obi Wan Kenobi woke up...

♥----

Maul

  
Fuck. I did not count on the apprentice being overtly attentive to the Queen. My scouting droids reported that a doppleganger of the Queen was in the city. But the real Queen was on the Royal Cruiser, I just knew it. I sensed enough from our conversation that she was a Nightsister, and of course, the Jedi Order thought of my Order as a 'band of savage witches and warlocks.' Whatever, they were just jealous that they couldn't manipulate the elements and creatures as we can. It was likely that her father was some unknown temple slave. Gods know that I had some bastards running around the temple as part of my duty to serve the temple.

I calmed the sands swirling around me, and that was when the idiotic boy tried to grab her and bring her back on board the ship. She struck him, and that was when I had to move in.

The boy paused, and stared at me, pushing her behind him protectively. "No! He swore he wouldn't hurt me, Obi Wan!" She yelled.

"He's a Sith!" The apprentice snarled. "Their word counts for nothing."

"I'm sorry, Obi Wan," The Queen said, and shot him with her blaster, stunning him. She holstered it on her belt, and picked up her knapsack, and hoisted it on her back.

I kept the sand storm swirling around us, cocooning us in a wide shield. She looked up, and closed her eyes, and lifted her right hand. Instantly, the sand turned to water above us. I ignited the water into steam, and then transfigured it back into sand.

I smiled. I didn't show her my face properly, but I would soon back on my ship. "Your gift is water, I see," I said, approving. "Mine is fire."

She looked up at me, and said shyly, "I...I didn't think anyone could do what I can do. I don't even know how I can do it, really. I just think of it, feel myself bond with the ability, and I make it happen."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I know of others who can train you to use your gifts better. You are not alone in this."

"I can see that now. But who are you? I'm Padme."

"I am called Maul."  
"No last name?"  
"No, I'm not human."

"Oh. Well, I guess we have to leave," She surmised. "They'll be looking for me, I guess. I'm supposed to sign some trade treaty that will make the Separatists occupation of Naboo legal."

"I'm aware. Come, the speeder is this way," I informed her. She took my hand with some misgivings, and a strange tingle jumped from her hand to mine.

She looked at the one seater speeder, and folded her arms. "Oh wow, you really are crazy if I'm riding in front of that thing with you. I so don't know you enough to have you grinding against my ass like that."

I chuckled, "You will be safer that way. I promise that I won't try anything with you."

"Fine, perv. But I'm slapping you if you get a hard on back there," She pointed out, sharply.

Sassy, and smart, I liked the combination, I discovered. I let her get on first, and I mounted on the back, and we sped off. We soon reached my ship, and she looked at it, impressed.

"It's built for battle, isn't it?" She asked. "It's not my prissy Nubian cruiser, but I like it."

I grinned, and lowered the landing ramp. We boarded the ship, and I ran the checks for the jump to light speed. I felt torn at the moment of inputting the course into the navigational computer. I could take her to Coruscant, and obey my master. Or to Dathomir, where I know my mother would keep her safe in the temple as one of her sisters. I put the coordinates in to Dathomir, and it was going to be a long journey.

I heard her get settled into the one room, and when we jumped into hyperspace for the first jump, I put the ship on autopilot.

"Okay, there isn't a sleeper sofa I can sleep in?" Padme asked, blushing. "Because, I don't know about you, but um, I don't do spooning with strange guys I just met."

I lowered the hood of my cloak, and let her see my face fully. I saw a flicker of fear in her brown doe eyes, but it was soon replaced by fascination.

She blushed, "Are you...." She licked her lips, "Are you tattooed, like, everywhere, or just on your face?"

This was interesting. Usually, human women were scared to look at me, but very few of them were intrigued by my Night brother ink. "Everywhere," I answered. "And no, I was too young to remember receiving them."

"Can I see them some time?"  
I grinned, "Only if I can see yours."

Padme rolled up her left sleeve. Her tattoos were, of course, more feminine in design. Every glyph proclaimed her as a sister whose gift was the mastery of water in all forms, and was very beautiful.

"These are beautiful," I remarked. "But I don't think you're ready to see all of my tattoos yet."

She smirked, "Uh huh, you're assuming that I want to see you naked."

I shrugged, "We'll see. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go meditate. You can do as you wish, but do not disturb me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."  
"Good."

We headed off in separate directions of the ship, and until it was bedtime, we avoided one another like the plague. What in the world was I going to do with her? And what in the god's name did they want with her? I suppose only time would tell in the end...


	6. Awkward Sleeping Arrangements

Padme

  
I went to bed after showering and getting ready for bed in my little black nightie. I wore the matching black string bikini panties with it, and went to bed, suddenly finding the ship very, very cold. I didn't realize that it was so cold with clothes on, but I sure noticed it without them, because there was a heater in the bathroom that warmed the small shower and toilet set up in there. But in the bedroom, yes, it was noticeable.

I turned off the lights, and was out for the count, because the bed and bedding were warm, very warm, indeed. I was surprised, I thought my new guard slept on a slab of concrete, or a hammock of some kind...

♥----

Maul

  
I came back from my meditations and training, and took a shower, and otherwise prepared myself for sleep. My mind was on other things when I suddenly spotted _her_ , in _my_ bed. I was no stranger to having women in my bed, of course, but rarely ones of such importance as this woman I was supposed to be safeguarding.

I didn't need to use the lights, I knew my own quarters like the back of my hand. But this was going to be another area of contention between us if we didn't come up with another solution, and fast. I shrugged my shoulders, and decided to sleep as I always did: in the nude, because I was rarely cold, unless the temperature was overly icy or snowy, so I had no need for pajamas or coverings, save for sheets and blankets.

I carefully got into bed, and slid in beside the young Queen of Naboo. She instinctively rolled over and seeked the warmth of my body, and I felt that she was wearing some silky lingerie to bed. Interesting, I didn't peg her for one who slept in sexy night wear, but then again, she had started this strange flirtation between us. I tucked her into my body, and threw an arm around her slender waist.

I should have just slept in the pilot's chair, or in the training room on some of the mats. But it felt oddly comforting to have a woman in bed with me again, and rarely one so beautiful. So I slept, breathing in her sweet, delightful perfume, and laced my fingers through hers as unknowingly, by doing so, strengthened the bond between us even more....


	7. A Shocking Wakeup

Padme

  
My eyelids opened slowly, and realized that I was very warm, but also the fact that I couldn't move for some weird reason. It took my foggy mind a few seconds to register that any doubts of where Maul was was put to rest. He was in bed with me...with no damn clothes on. What the hell?!

His fingers were laced with mine, and they were heavily callused from years of handling a lightsaber. A killer's hand. I should have been chilled by this, but it oddly comforted me. No, my problem was waking up in bed with a naked man I have only known a handful of hours.

He stirred, and he chuckled, "You seem upset by this. I kept my promise that I kept my hands to myself, I assure you."

I sat up, and turned on the light by the bed. "You're still naked!"

Maul laughed, "I typically sleep like this. I don't see a problem with it. Besides, you're barely dressed yourself, so please enlighten me as to how you dressing in outfits to entice me is any different from my nudity."

I lifted up the blanket to cover my cleavage, blushing like crazy. He tore it down, and frowned, "Why are you hiding yourself from me?"

I saw his earnest expression and turned my face away, "Because...because I...I barely k-know you."

He scooted over to wrap his arms around my waist, and whispered in my ear, "We can fix that, you know. For one, I don't understand you human's aversion to nudity. And another, I would never force you to do something you're not ready for."

I turned to face him. "Something tells me that you aren't typical to your people in that."

He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, and he said, "And you would be right in that. But even though I'm a Sith, I'm not a damn savage. You're still a bit afraid of me."

I nodded shyly, "You could kill me easily." I let the blanket fall, and sat a little apart from him on the bed. "From what I know of the Sith, they are supposed to be without morality, or virtue, that they are completely evil."

Maul took my hands in his, and asked, "And where do you think I am taking you now, little Queen?"

I looked down at our interlocked hands, and then at him. I never noticed how pretty his eyes were this close: they were this golden hue surrounded by red, and seemed to be just as expressive as his facial expressions.

"Umm, to Coruscant?"

"No, we are light years from the capital," He answered. He picked up the nearest holo pad, and set it back down on the other nightstand. "In fact, it will take us roughly four months to reach Dathomir."

My eyes widened in shock. My mouth dropped in response to his words. "But...I...I don't understand," I stammered, confused, "Why are you taking me to your home planet? If you serve Palpatine, aren't you supposed to bring me in binders to him so I can sign the blockade treaty?"

Maul sighed, "Essentially, yes, you are correct. But it is because of these," He ran his fingers over my tattoos on my left arm, and I shivered in response to the soft pressure of his fingers there.

"You see, I have served Darth Sidious, or Palpatine, as the Senate calls him, for over half of my life. You cannot imagine what a sick, demented teacher he was. I was trained to be expendable, that I was a mere soldier in his war with the Jedi Order, just as he was by his master, and so on from the founding of the Sith Order. And so, when I was assigned to bring you to him for 'justice,' I did not question him, or think of you as of any more importance to any other mission I have undertaken."

I thought of the two Jedi's assigned to guard me by their Order, and tears filled my eyes. I wiped at them angrily, and asked, "So, is that all I was to the two Jedi's sent to guard me? Some...some mission, and not a human being?"

"In a way, yes," Maul answered truthfully, "But if they knew you were a Nightsister, I can guarantee that you would have been presented to their counsel and denounced as a witch. I'm bound as a Nightbrother to protect Force sensitive women who are a part of my Order."

"That makes you sound like a knight," I mused. I chuckled, and he rose an eyebrow at me. "Oh, sorry. I wore this for Obi Wan, and he kept spouting this prudish bullshit about attachments this, and I can't break my vows. Blah, blah, blah."

To my surprise, Maul laughed. It was a rich sound that I liked. I laughed at that as well, and I asked, "They can't all be gay, right? Like, he just looked me up and down in this clinical way, and explained that I was 'pretty,' but he couldn't 'debase himself with me.' I felt pretty angry about that."

He pulled me on to his lap, and there were blankets all around us, so we weren't exactly sitting skin to skin against each other. I don't know why but I appreciated that act of consideration on his part.

"I would never refuse you as Kenobi did," Maul said seriously. "Jedi's are weak in that regard. Attachments make us appreciate life, and the Force. To repress your passions is unhealthy and unnatural, my lady."

"I agree," I agreed. "They must be lonely people, but why use the dark side of the Force? I mean, I don't know much about it, only that I've known I had it since I was seven."

He laid us down on the bed, and I laid my head on his perfectly toned chest. "Because it makes combat easier," Maul said with some distaste, "It makes you feel...nothing. You feel a cold comfort in that, and you feed all of your fears, anger, and rage into every block and parry of your lightsaber, because if you only focus on the light side of the Force, you lose sight of your opponent being your enemy, and any slight hesitation on your part can get you killed."

"Do you regret it, afterwards, I mean? Taking their lives?" I asked curiously.

I lifted my head, and Maul sighed, "No, not consciously. But in dreams, they can haunt you. I certainly have enough blood on my hands to stain my soul, if truth be told."

"So, why are you helping me?"  
"I explained why."  
"It's not the whole story."

The alarm clock beeped, and he got out of bed. I forced myself to look at him, all of him, and my breathing hitched. His body was...freaking gorgeous. His tattoos extended all over his body, except around his privates and ass, and I didn't realize how powerfully muscled he was under those black robes he wore. Wow, just wow. I got out of bed, and went over to him.

"Your turn," He said. "I want to see you."

"Why?"

"For the same reason you wanted to see me," Maul answered, tilting my chin to meet his eyes. "Take this off. Or I will do it for you."

I forced myself to look at him as I said shakily, "T-Take it o-off me then."

"As my lady commands," He purred, winking at me. He stepped closer to me, and ran his large hands down my neck, and down my shoulders, and slowly pushed the straps of my nightgown down. He ran his hands slowly down my breasts, his thumbs circling the nipples slightly, and he cupped them briefly before running his hands down the sides of my ribcage, my waist, hip bones, and my nightie pooled around my feet. His hands then roamed to my panties, and he pushed them slowly down, cupping my ass as he did so. The entire time, we didn't speak, but we were breathing pretty damn hard as we looked at each other.

"Maul..." I whispered, forgetting to breathe. "We...we shouldn't..."

"Are you sure?"  
I nodded.

He nodded back, understanding. "It will happen when you come to me," He promised, "And when you do, I will not have your hesitation, only my consent to worship your beauty."

I went hot and cold all over by his words. "I...I promise," I said. "But what about our sleeping arrangements?"

Maul grinned slyly, "Oh, well, we're still sharing a bed. Understood?"  
"But no sex."

"No, not until we are both ready for that," Maul said. "Now, get in that shower, and if you use all of the hot water, I can't promise I won't spank your tight little ass for being a shower hog."

I giggled at that, and got in the shower, and that was the start of our real relationship between us. But like all relationships, who can pin point precisely when things remain at the precipice between mere acquaintance and lovers? I know that in my case with Darth Maul, I certainly could not, and nor do I want to for the sake of this story...


	8. Late Planning And Reports

Corday

  
The sand storm let up after a week, and I had the distinct impression clear in my mind that we were too late. My twin sister was gone...somehow. The Skywalkers were kind, polite hosts, and when I tried to explain my position to Qui Gon Jinn, he just brushed off my concerns.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking the strong coffee popular in Mos Espa, and crying, my heart heavy.

"Why are you crying?" Anakin asked, concerned in the cute, compassionate way kids can be.

I wiped at my eyes, and sighed, "My sister Padme...she...I'm scared for her. We're twins, and I--"

"Miss her," Anakin finished for me, sitting across from me.

"Yeah."

Anakin nodded, understanding, "I'm sure she's alright. You're just worried about her, cause' you're like close. I know what'll cheer you up!" His blue eyes brightened with mischief, "I've been working on this awesome pod racer in the shed. Qui Gon says it's neat, but he's like old and stuff, so I know he's saying it to humor me. But we're friends, right?"

I smiled, and said, "Sure, kiddo. I've only seen pod racing on holo television. Do you really race yourself?"

Anakin beamed with pride as he led me out back to an old shed, "Yep, I sure am. I'm the only human who can do it. Watto won't let me race, cause' I like smashed his last pod racer, but it's totally awesome to race, even though people die all the time."

"And your mom doesn't have a problem with it?" I pressed.

Anakin looked as guilty as if he just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar, "Welll, yeah. But I love doing it," He said, "And it's like super fun like big time."

He unveiled the pod racer, and it didn't look terribly impressive, to be honest, but it was made to fit a little nine year old boy's body, and it certainly looked aerodynamic enough to handle the rigors of the race. But it still didn't look too terribly safe, in my opinion. The bodyguard in me wasn't uncomfortable with undue risk, but I could see how a little boy would be thrilled to take part in such a dangerous sport as pod racing.

Anakin was looking at me, waiting for my response, and I said, "I think it's very cool. Are you sure Watto will let you race it?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "Hopefully. The next race is tomorrow, and he would hate to miss out, because he's out a pod racer. Will your Uncle let me race, you think?"

"I don't have a clue," I replied, "Why not ask him?"  
"Cool! I'll do that now!"

Anakin ran off, and Shmi found me later as she came back from the moisture farms. She was hanging up the laundry on the clothes line, and I helped her, while Qui Gon Jinn trained with his lightsaber privately.

"You're pretty upset about something," She said, hanging up a bed sheet. "You know, I can listen if you need someone to listen."

I watched the Jedi Master briefly duck and dodge an invisible enemy, his blue laser blade humming as he swung it expertly.

"Can we go inside? I don't want him to hear us," I requested. Shmi glanced at the Jedi Master wistfully, and followed me inside, picking up her basket of dry linens and clothing.

She poured us some coffee, and sat across from me in her cozy, earthy living room. She handed me a mug, and I said, "Thanks. I have a twin sister named Padme. She's a free spirit, but my _Uncle_ doesn't seem to care, being a Jedi. Okay, he's compassionate, but it's like a wide eyed kind of caring, you know what I mean?"

Shmi nodded, sipping her coffee, grinning over her cup.

"Anyway, my sister likes guys...like _way_ too much. And my Uncle has this apprentice who is super cute, and I'm concerned that her wild child ways are going to get out of hand, and she's going to be partying or doing god's know what in our ship if I'm not there to keep her in check."

Shmi sighed, "Oh, my. I have never had girls myself. But it sounds like you are just being a concerned sister. I would be horrified if she were my daughter, of course, and probably ground her for a month, but if I can help you get back to your sister as soon as possible, I will help. She sounds like she's quite the handful."

I laughed, "Oh, gods you have no idea."

We sat talking about other incidental things until it was time to have dinner. But it was to be an eventful night, because that was the night Obi Wan Kenobi showed up, and I didn't hear what the two Jedi's said to one another, but I just knew deep down that it had everything to do with my sister...

♥-----

When Obi Wan finally told me what happened, and how the Sith who kidnapped Padme, used the Force in an elemental way, I confessed to the two Jedi's about my sister's tattoos on her left arm.

"You are certain she is tattooed the Queen?" Qui Gon demanded of me.

I nodded, and he looked shocked to his core, but he also looked somewhat relieved, "He won't harm her, thank the gods. She's a part of his Order. But did you know that the Queen was part of these witches?"

I frowned at his derogatory use of the word 'witches,' but I understood that he was a Jedi, and they hated any offshoot of the Sith.

"Yes," I answered. "I don't have the Force, and we were separated at birth until we were four. She didn't know what the tattoos meant until our mom, who had plant looking tattoos across her shoulder blades, explained that my twin was gifted the power by the Great Mother, whatever the hell that means. I assume you do."

Qui Gon nodded, "It's a Sith deity, who is a sort of fertility goddess to their Order. I forget what their warrior god is called, but it's said that every Zabrak male strives to emulate him in all aspects of their lives."

"Hence, why they're all fitness nuts," I commented. "Are you sure my sister won't be harmed by this guy?"

Obi Wan looked doubtful. But Qui Gon Jinn nodded, "Yes, I'm fairly certain that he won't harm her."

"You didn't see him, Master!" Obi Wan argued. "You didn't see how he kept the sands from hitting them in the sand storm. They showed off to each other...kind of like they were flirting with each other. I know that sounds crazy, but it's what I saw before the Queen stunned me."

Qui Gon paced, and said, "I think it's time that we got money for those parts to fix the shields and hyperdrive."

We all ruminated over this until Shmi Skywalker cleared her throat, and she said, "Well, it's simple isn't it, the solution? The prize money from the next pod race will be more than enough to pay for the parts you need. I may not like it, but my son can help you, he was meant to help you."

I looked at Shmi with concern, and hugged her. "Are you sure that's what you want? It's a very dangerous sport."

She nodded, smiling. "I say that it's worth the risk. From what I know of your mission, it sounds like this girl is in grave danger, and I would be remiss if I just stood by and didn't help these sisters get reunited."

We agreed then to do the pod racing. But the night before, I barely slept, because I worried about Padme more than words could say. I just wished that wherever she was, that she was safe, and wasn't harmed, and that she wasn't dead by this Sith Lord's hand. But mostly, I prayed that when it came right down to it that she wanted to be saved...


	9. Off To The Races

Corday

  
When everyone woke up to go to the pod racing arena, the place was packed to the gills. Anakin and Shmi said goodbye to each other, and he went off with the other racers. She had with her her droid C-3PO, who was a polite, but chatty protocol droid, that Anakin made to help his mother around the house for cleaning, and other chores. We had with us an R2 unit that helped save the Royal Cruiser from further damage as we blasted our way out of the Trade Federation blockade around Naboo.

I don't know why Obi Wan decided to bring it with him, honestly, but the two droids beeped and chatted non stop to each other. When we got to the front of the line, Shmi paid for sky box seating, meaning that we had an awesome view over the entire race, and holo pads were given to us to be able to watch the race when the racers weren't around the finish and start line.

Despite my worry over Padme, I was excited to see a live pod race, and Obi Wan seemed pleased that I wasn't somehow wringing my hands in grief. I thought him pleasing to look at and everything, but I wasn't my twin. She seemed to take all of the wiring for sex, guys, and even the Force from me. But another worry nagged at me concerning my sister: what if she got emotionally involved with this Sith guy? It wouldn't be the first time I had to console her over a nasty break up, after all.

Obi Wan looked at me, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just I miss the Queen," I answered truthfully. "It's my sworn duty to protect her, and I almost feel like even if we find her that it's too late."

He looked genuinely concerned, and flashed those baby blue eyes at me. "We _will_ find her, I promise you. The galaxy is only so big. You will be reunited with her," He promised.

I smiled, "Thank you, Obi Wan."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's my job. Now, are you ready to see a race?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said, stifling my excitement.

We all got into the sky box, and it rose a good two hundred feet up in the air.

The racers soon took the field, and there was this big procession of flags of every system being represented in the racers present. True to Anakin's word, he was, indeed, the only human present to race. The start bell went off, and Anakin stalled out, but he soon got it running once again.

The race did prove to be quite nervewracking to watch with racers dying left and right, and Anakin, more than once, nearly dying on more than one occasion. When he actually made it across the finish line first, the crowd went absolutely wild. The Jedi's didn't seem overtly excited, but they were smiling, so I took that as Jedi code that they were pleased with the outcome.

The payment for winning was extraordinary, and we soon got the parts we needed, as well as other supplies, but Qui Gon insisted on bringing the boy along without his mother. He claimed that he tried to free his mother from that sleezy junk trader, but I didn't care, I didn't agree with separating a nine year old boy from his mother, whatever the cause.

I hugged Shmi Skywalker, and she patted my cheeks like I was her daughter. I wiped at my tears, and she was genuinely touched. I then left Anakin to say goodbye to his mother, and that was a heartbreaking separation, because they loved each other so much. I ignored the Jedi's after Anakin came away with us, and as we made the journey back to our ship, I couldn't stifle that feeling of I'm wasting my time with this mission. Padme doesn't want to be saved, and then another thought occurred to me is that she was perhaps the safest person in the galaxy at this moment.

I hoped she was okay, and I hoped that that fiend wasn't already dancing on her charred bones. Sleep was a long time coming after that first night, but as we departed Tatooine, I knew that if I ever returned, that I wouldn't be the same person I was before, and hopefully, my sister was once again by my side where she belonged...


	10. Travelling Married

Padme

  
The fourth hyperspace jump took us close to Dathomir, when we had to stop for supplies. During our time together, I got to peek more and more behind the cold facade that was Darth Maul. Certainly, we shared a bed, and often we showered together, but any more intimacy than that was stifled between us.

We trained hard, meditated together, and a few times we shared this knowing, heated look between us that made me instantly go wet between my legs. But when we had to disembark to resupply the ship, he came up with the weirdest solution to going out in public with me: we had to look married.

"Are you like insane right now?" I asked. "Isn't us living together enough? You have to add marrying me to your to do list?"

Maul laughed, "Oh gods, relax, Padme! You know very well that I find your human custom of bonding with a mate hollow and empty. If there is a mating ceremony scheduled on my home planet, I will show you a true wedding then."

I blushed at that, because he explained once that the said couple actually had public sex in the temple on an altar like some sacrifice. It sounded like a beautiful, primal ceremony, but I wasn't too keen on the public sex part myself.

"And you just gave like the most unromantic proposal I have ever heard in my life," I reasoned. "Can't we just keep travelling as a Master and apprentice? Most cities we got through just fine without the need to actually get married."

He took my hands in his, and sat next to me on our bed. "If I'm correct in what the Force is telling me, my former Master and the Jedi's will be looking for us. Would it not be easier to blend in in this way?"

I met his golden red rimmed eyes, and touched his cheek. "I...I agree. But...But are you sure you want to? We've kept things pretty professional between us."

He kissed my hand, and ran his knuckles down my cheek softly. "I'm positive," He said softly, "I would never ask this of you if it wasn't necessary to stay incognito."

"Okay," I agreed. "Let's go do this thing. Something tells me that if I were dragged back to Coruscant or Naboo, I would be in danger, and you've been saving my life ever since we met."

Maul smiled, and kissed my forehead, pulling me close for a hug. I hugged him back, loving the feel of his strong arms around me. We broke apart, and got ready to go. I packed my backless yellow and purple ombre gown into my pack, and we disembarked from the ship to a sprawling, prosperous city in the clouds, similar to Bespin, only without the smog from the mining factories outside.

We resupllied the ship with the essentials of food, drinks, tolietries, and the like, and we soon were directed to a beautiful church where the woman marrying different couples at once was Force sensitive.

She was a pretty ginger haired lady, dressed in silver robes, and she said to us, "Rarely have I wed Force users with such a strong bond already between one another. You must adore each other."

"Um, he's kind of my Master," I reasoned, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

The woman laughed, "Nonsense. That means very little to dark side users. Now, do you have a gown?"

"Yes, I do," I replied.   
Maul raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't question me about it. I was shown a bathroom to change into, and I prepared myself.

I looked in the mirror, and felt like I was going crazy. Married. I'm getting married, and it's to a guy who kidnapped me once upon a time. I had redone my makeup, and let down my hair. When I was done, I carried my stuff, and Maul stared at me as if I were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in his life.

  
He betrayed nothing else in his expression, but he said to me mentally, " _You look beautiful, Padme. Truly."_

 _"Th-Thank you,"_ I blushed, smiling. I stood beside him in that church, and we said the vows as we looked into each other's eyes. Again, that look of pure devotion in his eyes took my breath away.

"...You may now kiss your bride," The priestess said.

We faced each other, and Maul whispered, "May I?"

I nodded. He cupped my face with his hands, and he bent down to press his lips to mine. Instantly, those sparks between us flew, and before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and opened my mouth under his. He needed no further urging, and he explored my mouth thoroughly with his tongue.

I couldn't breathe or speak when he broke the kiss for air. We were both breathing hard, and it was certainly the best damn kiss I ever had in my life. Maul kissed my hands, and we signed the legal paperwork after the ceremony.

When we got back on the ship, I wanted to change back into my regular clothes, but Maul shook his head, "Don't, it's beautiful. As are you."

I giggled, "Uh oh, now who's getting mushy?"

He smiled, and said, "I would never say it if it wasn't the truth. Now, I think that we can get underway, don't you think?"

I scowled, "And here I thought I would be getting a wedding night."

He sat in the pilot's chair, and began flipping switches. "In time, when it is right for us both," He finally answered after a long silence. "I don't wish to rush you."

"I'm not a virgin, you know."

"I wouldn't care either way," He said plainly. "I'm just saying that the time will come."

I felt reassured by that, and sat in the co pilot chair. "Do you need me to run any preflight checks?"

He input the course for Dathomir into the navigational computer, and shook his head, "No, I have it in hand. Go ahead and get dinner started while we make the jump to lightspeed."

"So, it's the last jump?"

"Yes. It's a primitive place, but I think you will enjoy it, my planet," Maul said. "We can relax and enjoy some measure of peace for a while."

"Okay, I'll leave you be." I kissed his cheek, and he grinned as I left to prepare one of our simple dinners.

When that was underway, and cooking, I braced myself against the counter as the ship jolted into hyperspace. When the ship settled, Maul came in, and we had a quiet dinner. We never chatted about incidental things, but the looks we gave each other were heated and I began to long for more of his touch. If his kisses were anything to judge by, sex with him would be mindblowing.

I changed into silky pajamas, got ready for bed after my shower, and slipped into bed. Maul joined me later, and I snuggled into his warmth. He kissed my eyelids, my cheeks, and lastly, my lips. I kissed him back, and in the dark, we snuggled in each other's arms...

♥-----

When we came out of hyperspace the week after, Dathomir appeared before us, and it appeared to be a watery, but rocky place over all. Maul manually guided the ship down to where a huge pyramid rose up out of the tropical landscape.

When we landed, and disembarked the ship, he took my hand in his, and we walked side by side off of the ship. Impossibly pale women who were either dressed in red or black robes greeted us. The men were of different skin colors, and were just as heavily tattoed as Maul, but some of them let their horns grow out to long lengths.

A covered litter pulled up, carried by non tattoed Zabrak boys, and an older, more stately dressed woman disembarked from it, helped out by one of these younger boys. Everyone bowed or curtsied to this pale woman.

I followed suit, but Maul whispered in my ear, "This is Mother Talzin, the High Priestess of the Nightsisters...and my mother."

I looked at him, amazed. _My mother in law!_ The High Priestess had Maul's eyes and inscrutable expression, but as she looked up at me, she smiled approvingly, and said in a surprisingly youthful voice, "Padme Amidala. Elected Queen of the Nabooiese....and a lost sister returns." She said something in a ringing voice to her followers, and they curtsied to me in response.

"Come, my daughter," She said warmly, switching back to Basic. "Ride with me back to the temple. I wish to prepare with all haste your proper mating ceremony."

I blushed, "I...Are you sure that's necessary. Maul and I only wed to make it easier to travel."

She laughed, "I'm well aware that you two have not mated. But it is the will of the gods, child."

"I'm not a fan of public sex."

"Oh, goodness, my child," She shook her head, the beads in her hair jingling. "It is not about exhibitionism. It is about showing your devotion and love for your mate under the eyes of the gods themselves. For in the forming of the galaxy, our Great Mother Alanna was so bound to her mate Ares, the finest warrior of the gods. He killed many times to have her, and prove his love."

The litter stopped, and we got out. The temple inside was huge, and Nightsisters and brothers were praying before two huge white marble statues. One was a beautiful, nude woman with a motherly, but tough expression on her carved features. The other was a powerfully muscled, naked Zabrak man with a stern, unreadable expression carved on his handsome face.

Incense and candles burned at their feet, and I could feel a sense of great peace wash over me as I stood in that holy place.

"It's peaceful here," I finally commented. "Like the Force is settled here almost."

Mother Talzin nodded, "Yes, exactly. Most initiates that pass through these doors only sense the serenity of this place. I cannot persuade you to take to our ways, or life, my daughter, but I can leave you alone if you wish to pray."

I felt the statue of the naked goddess call to me, and I asked, "Could you pray with me? I have never prayed to any deity before."

Her golden eyes brightened with happiness. "Of course, I will. Come," She laid a hand on my back, and she led me before the marble statue. Mother Talzin lit some sweet smelling incense, and a candle. I lit a candle as well.

She began to pray in some language I couldn't understand, but I simply sat before this statue, and closed my eyes. At first, I felt absolutely silly, but then I felt a calm, motherly voice in my head say, " _Ah, my lost daughter returns to me at last. I am Alanna, the granter of your gifts, and I watched your mother_ _conceive and bear you._ _Twins you were born that night, and I granted the Force sensitivity to you, Padme, because you are the balance, my daughter."_

" _Who were my parents?_ " I pressed. " _My mother I knew briefly before some Jedi Knight killed her for being a witch. But I was never told who my father was."_

 _"It matters not what Night brother gave his seed to your mother,"_ Alanna answered, " _They serve us, nothing more."_

 _"Maul means more to me than that,"_ I blurted out, crying, " _Why did you send him to me??"_

 _"So that your union can become the balance in the Force,"_ Alanna said, _"It is only fitting that you love him."_

I blushed at that, " _I never said I cared for him like...like that."_

Alanna laughed, " _Oh, but you do, my daughter. But you joining with him will convince you where words cannot. I command you to fulfill your duty as a Nightsister and choose this man willingly. Go with my blessings, child."_

I opened my eyes, and I said, "She wants me to be with your son."

Mother Talzin nodded, "Of course, she does. But do you agree to the match? I saw how you were with him."

"Yes," I said, "I will accept him. What do I have to do?"

Mother Talzin beamed with happiness. "As the bride, nothing. But I must make many preparations. Maul, of course, must kill in your honor, and before your joining, a great feast is to be prepared. But be warned, that there will be other women who will not take kindly to a human woman going through the rites. Are you on any birth blockers?"

"I was put on it last year."

It will take a month to purge it from your body," She informed me. "As a mated Nightsister it will be forbidden to take precautions against conception after the joining ceremony."

"What if one drunk guy decides to try to rape me or something?" I asked, concerned.

"Then he will be killed most violently," Mother Talzin said seriously. "Rape is an abominable crime on Dathomir. But you will learn our ways soon enough."

I hugged my new mother in law, and the Nightsisters led me to spacious quarters in the temple. I went to bed that night feeling very bereft of Maul's warmth, and realized just how close we have grown over the last four months. But we would train and see each other around, just never in the same way we were, until the night of my true wedding took place on a full moon eve two months later...


	11. A Late Night Visit

Maul

  
After arriving back home, and establishing some form of schedule while I was remaining incognito, the plans for _my_ mating ceremony went forward. Certainly, I saw my mate-to-be during training, and stolen, hidden moments, but I understood that we were to be kept apart until our joining night, it was tradition, after all.

But that wouldn't stop me from sneaking private little moments to see her. I stealthily crept along the temple late at night, and found her bedchamber easily enough. She was up, reading some old book, a real book, not one from a holo pad, and using the Force to brush her long brown hair.

I watched her pace in front of her window, and climbed the stone edifice, finding hand holds where I could. I crouched into her room, and watched her sleeping for a few minutes in the dark.

I sat on the edge of her bed, and gently brushed some stray hairs out of her eyes. She darted up, and was about to scream when I put a hand on her mouth.

She struggled in my arms for a bit, until I whispered in her ear, "Padme, shhh..calm down, it's _me_."

"Maul?" She asked, relaxing. I inhaled the essential oils she used to bathe with, and her own feminine musk that was all her. I held her in my arms, and began to rain kisses down the back of her swan-like neck.

"Mmm, Maul, we shouldn't," She murmured.

I chuckled, and wrapped my arms around her slender waist. "We won't...I want to save that for our special night." I used my powers to light a few of her candles, bathing her room in glowing light.

She turned to face me, and practically straddled me. "What do you want? We see each other every day for lightsaber training."

I looked into her eyes, and caressed her cheek. "I wanted to ask if you are willing to go through with this, Padme. I'm giving you one final escape from this ceremony. After you become mine, you won't want anyone else. I only ask this because you're human, and not born into all of this." I gestured to the room to encompass my people's culture, and tribal way of life. It had not been the easiest lifestyle for her to adjust to, quite honestly.

Padme looked at me seriously, and shook her head, "No, I _want_ to do this. I have been here for a month, and this is the only place I have been to that has accepted all of me."

She touched her watery tattoos, and her newest additions of earthy ones on her right arm. To me, the Nightsister tattoos were beautiful, and sinuous, but I also knew other people would find them repulsive looking.

She continued, meeting my eyes, something that in our early days, she had been too shy to do, "On my first day here, your mother, and even Alanna herself accepted me. Ares was more stubborn.."

I chuckled, nodding, "The Great Father is just proud. He has even cursed my actions on occasion. He likes you, though, I promise."

Padme sighed, "The point is is that my whole life I have always had to hide who and what I am from everyone. When I became Queen of Naboo, I only accepted the post, because I thought it could do some good in the galaxy. But now my sister has to enact my policies, and at first, I was angry with you about taking me away from the political arena, but I realized that my secret would have been found out eventually."

"And what of us, Padme?" I pressed, not sure why I needed to hear something, anything that mirrored my own burgeoning feelings towards her. "Does care or love factor into this decision at all?"

She fixed me with her brown doe eyes, and she kissed me lightly, "Of course, it does. I was only giving you more reasons than emotion in my decision to remain by your side."

My hearts felt warmed by her words. "So, that kiss during our betrothal ceremony...you really do care for me?"

Padme nodded shyly. A tear ran down my right cheek. I crushed her to me, and crashed my lips against hers, my tongue darting past her lips inside her mouth. She kissed me back just as roughly.

"Oh, Maul..." She breathed, crying. She was trembling like a leaf in my arms.

"My lady...my Queen, my future mate," I whispered, my voice becoming hoarse, staring deep into her eyes.

I began to really cry now as I held her close to me. "I have waited so long for one to love me as I am. You cannot know how happy I am that you accept me, all of me."

Padme was crying as well, and I smoothed her tears away with my thumbs. "I'm so happy too. I...I love you too, so much."

"Then when you come to me on our night, that is when I can love and worship you as my own," I vowed. "But first, I swear to kill in your name, and prove my love. Until then, I leave you with this."

I kissed her passionately, throwing all of my love, care, and inner passion for her into it. I soon left her in her chambers. I counted the hours until she could become mine, and for the first time since my mother all but ordered me to take the Queen, I felt in my heart that this was the right thing to do. I was no longer just some expendable Sith assassin, I was going to be mated to a Nightsister, and it was to a woman I had no reason to expect or deserve her heart from in return. I set out early from the village, determined to kill for Padme, and kill for her I would, I swore it to the gods...


	12. A True Joining

Padme

  
The moon was full and eerie on the night I was to be joined to Darth Maul. The night had also proven to be quite humid and warm, which was strange, because it was early Spring in the yearly weather cycle of Dathomir, and Spring usually was still quite a bit on the chilly side. Or so I had been told by the other Nightsisters, the ones who liked me, any way. Most of them seemed to be jealous as hell at me, because apparently, Maul was considered gorgeous by Zabrak male standards. I didn't care what they thought, he was mine, and after my ceremony they had to shut up about their childish disapproval.

During the day, the feasting and partying were world class, and Maul came back to the village with four rancors. The village oohed and ahhed over that one, because even with my limited knowledge of the strange wildlife here, they were hard to kill, even with the Force on your side. A huge bonfire was lit in the city, and the rancors and other foods were presented to me, Mother Talzin, and Maul.

"I don't even know what half of this food is," I whispered to Maul at our feast.

He smirked, and said, "It's okay, most of it is overly rich stuff that is almost never eaten except during ceremonies like this."

"But isn't this a bit much?"

He shrugged, "It's more elaborate for us, but that's only because you deserve it."

I blushed at that, and sampled a bit of everything. Strangely enough, even with the exotic spices, and decadent treats for dessert, everything was fantastic. I was quickly stuffed.

Elaborate dances were performed in our honor, and I never felt like more of a Queen in that moment, sitting beside my warrior King. Many of the dances were quite sensual in nature, but the dancers were all very talented, and I was a bit flustered to see so much public sex going on, it was astounding to me. I had certainly never been to a wedding before where dancers ended the dance with the male partners impaling their female partners on their members. I was used to the pretentious Naboo theater where sensuality was implied, rather than shown in full view of everyone.

In my time of living on Dathomir, I noticed that the tattooed Zabrak males got their pick of jobs, women, and had the best living conditions over all. But the non tattooed men were slaves, or the ones who farmed. Women were slaves as well, unless they were Nightsisters, and then the world was their oyster. Boys were initiated early into the rights of service, but both boys and girls were trained in the Force early; it was a very hard life. I considered myself very fortunate, all things considered. Maul was treated like a veritable Prince, because he was the High Priestess's son, and so I was treated much the same way as I was on Naboo: like a Queen.

When sunset fell, the dances became more rowdy around the bonfire as people got more drunk. But I was led away by the other sisters to prepare for the moonrise, and so Maul and I were separated again.

I was taken to my room, where my usual ladies had me strip down naked, and I had Zabrak slaves bathe me in the hot spring baths deep below the temple. When I was done, they dried me off, and my ladies then painted me in white makeup, and drew glyphs of fertility all over my body, and put on sweet smelling essential oils in key scent places on my body, the last being slipped in between my pussy lips.   
A very gauzy red nightgown covered my nakedness, and I was directed to 'follow the flowers,' to where I could hear deep drums and other instruments being played outside. I followed the flowered, candlelit trail until I came to an open courtyard where the entire tribe turned out to watch me mate with my husband.

Mother Talzin stood over by a candlelit raised altar where a plush mattress was laid on top. Expensive linens dyed in plum purple were on the mattress, and it seemed to have many pillows on it to ensure the comfort of the couple about to mate under the stars, and moon itself. The music and sweet singing ceased as Mother Talzin noticed me.

She was dressed in her full High Priestess finery for the evening, and she walked with her walking staff, which I, and all of the other Nightsisters knew, hid a lightsaber in it. She may have been old, and not as fit as she once was, but she could still wipe the floor with many people, including myself.

"A female comes before us to be mated in the sight of the gods. But she has still not chosen the male that was chosen for her by Alanna Herself," She declared formally, in ringing tones. "For that male has not proven himself in a show of strength to prove he is strong enough to protect what Ares has determined to be his this night."

Mother Talzin approached me, and asked me formally, "Padme Amidala, Nightsister and betrothed one. Do you accept this man that Alanna has seen fit to grant him worthy enough to become your true mate, husband, and Lord of all that is yours?"

My heart pounded wildly. I could still reject Maul at this point, and continue to be trained and fostered by Mother Talzin, but it would also mean that I was fair game for any other Zabrak male to challenge Maul to the death to have me.

I took a deep breath, "I do, Mother. With all of my honor, heart, body, and soul, I take this man to be my mate, husband, and Lord."

The crowd went wild with my answer as Mother Talzin translated for those who didn't understand Basic.

Mother Talzin leaned in close, and whispered, "Just lie upon the bed, dear. And do not focus on us, we are all here to simply witness your joining. Welcome to the family, Padme."

We shared a hug, and I mounted the steps to lay upon the bed prepared for me and Maul. The mattress was comfortable against my back as I reclined on the plush pillows, and watched as Maul approached with twelve warriors from the tribe. They were all naked to the waist, and physically impressive to look upon.

I noticed that they all carried training lightsabers, and as I watched Maul move through his forms, I realized just how much I really did love him. The other warriors were tough, but Maul was more graceful in his movements, more polished in his techniques. When he finally knocked his opponents to the ground, Maul approached me, and I sat up, waiting for him.

He undressed in front of me, and I moved to undress myself, but he shook his head. He crawled towards me, and ripped the gauzy red gown off of me, his eyes filled with a smoldering heat that took my breath away.

He pulled me to him and crashed his mouth against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and our kiss turned rough as we teased each other's mouths with our teeth as our tongues battled one another. He laid me on the bed, and I soon lost myself in the moment as he kissed along my neck, nipping it with his teeth as he cupped my breasts in his large hands.

He flicked my nipples with his thumbs, as he kissed along my chest, until he got to my breasts. He teased and licked each nipple thoroughly, and I moaned, throwing my head back.

Maul chuckled, "Shh, love. Whatever will our witnesses think?"

I chuckled, "I don't care. Don't you dare stop."

"As my lady commands."

He continued to kiss further down my abdomen, dipping his tongue briefly into my navel before lifting my leg to begin sucking and fingering my pussy.

"Mmm, oh, Maul..." I moaned, "Yes...more..."

I winked wickedly at me before thrusting a finger inside of my wet slit, while circling his thumb along my clit. Damn...He was skilled...I was soon clutching the bedding in a death grip as he slid another finger in, stretching me further as I got progressively more and more wet.

My body began to shake and convulse as I felt my orgasm build up within me, and I screamed in pleasure when Maul sucked on my clit. He gave his cock a few strokes with my juices before lining himself up to my entrance. He questioned me with his eyes, and I nodded.

He entered me, and my eyes flew open as I realized how big he was. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "You're just bigger than I'm used to."

Maul chuckled, and slid further in, filling me up completely. I wrapped my legs around him as I gasped when he bottomed out inside me. The drums playing in the background gave our lovemaking a primal, but romantic backdrop to how our bodies moved in tandem with one another.

Our eyes would meet each other as Maul thrust in and out of me, and I could feel the love between us. I quickly came again, and rode out my orgasm as waves of pleasure washed over me. May took longer to reach his release, but when he did, he held me close, and we kissed lazily as everyone else left, giving us our privacy at last...

♥----

We laid in each other's arms, and watched the sunrise in the courtyard.

"Was I right that this was more of a true joining?" Maul asked.

I laughed, "Yes, you are. But what is this going to mean for you killing your Master?"

Maul kissed me on my temple since my back was to him. He sighed heavily, "I'm still going to kill him. I was hoping that I could do it with your help."

I turned in his arms, and asked, "You would really let me fight by your side? Most guys wouldn't let their mates do that."

Maul smoothed back my hair from my face. "If I wanted a pliant, submissive sort of woman I could have had one easily. But they're not Queens, and they aren't you. I know that if I demanded that you remained here in safety, you would fight me tooth and nail, and doubtless would steal some ship to follow me to Coruscant."

I giggled. "Well...yeah. And after you rocked my world, I doubt I could get away from you if I wanted to."

I reached down to stroke his semi hard cock. Maul hissed, and warned, "You play a dangerous game, little Queen."

I shrugged, "No one is here to watch us now, are they?"

Maul grinned, "No, they aren't. Get on top, I want to see you ride me."

I complied, and slid him inside of me again. I was slightly sore from last night's antics, but he felt so damn good inside at the same time. I bucked my hips, and got up to a good rhythm as I began moving up and down on my husband. Maul played with my breasts as I began to ride him fast and hard. He took over and made me get on all fours as he pounded into me from behind, his nips along my neck driving me insane with desire. He filled me with his release, and we slept for a long time in each other's arms, until slaves found us, and we prepared for a day of training, and the usual prayers...


	13. Disturbing News

Corday

  
I looked through my sister's wardrobe wistfully. Months, it has been months since I have seen hide or hair of Padme. For all I know, my sister is dead. Only, it didn't feel like she was dead. But if she wasn't dead, why wouldn't she fight her captor tooth and nail to come back to me and take up her duties as Queen of Naboo again?

I decided to wear the red and gold robes. My ladies helped me into the complex state robes, and I strapped on a hidden blaster somewhere hidden on my person, because I was damned if I was going to have any more Sith around willing to abduct the acting Queen of Naboo for their own evil use. When I was done getting ready, I nearly toppled over by the weight of everything. Damned Royal Naboo finery, and customs.

Obi Wan met me, and he looked quite...disturbed? Uneasy? I couldn't find the right word to describe what he could be feeling.

"Your Grace, may we speak in private?" He asked.

I gestured to my ladies, and they made themselves scarce. We walked to the living room of my apartment, and he drew his Jedi cloak around him, not sure how to impart whatever news he had heard.

"I felt a...balancing of the Force this morning," Obi Wan began. He clearly wasn't happy with this news, because he looked fidgety as hell. "You would think that would be a good thing, but it's not what I saw in my meditations. Corday...I think it's safe to say your sister does not want to be saved."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. _Oh, just spit it out already!_ "Just explain what's going on."

Obi Wan sat beside me, and said, "I think it's better if I show you. But neither side of the Sith and Jedi Order isn't going to like this outcome, I can assure you."

He took my hand in his, and he said, "Just close your eyes. The images may disturb you."

"If it's about Padme, I have a right to know what has happened to her," I asserted. Obi Wan nodded in understanding, and then the visions came.

My sister walked along a flower strewn path in some ancient stone temple. Hundreds of people watched as my sister walked in a red gown that barely covered up her nude figure underneath. I couldn't hear what Padme said to an old Priestess looking woman, but soon, Padme laid on some kind of padded altar, and watched as the Sith Lord who kidnapped her fought some mock battle with twelve other men who were of his people, obviously, only their tattoos were completely different.

The Sith Lord bested these men, and then I watched as he bedded my sister. Like, really thoroughly bedded her, and my sister wasn't fighting him, or cursing him out. No, she was complicit in this hard core sex, and that was when I was pulled out of the vision.

I began to cry, feeling utterly betrayed, "Godsdamnit. She literally betrayed Naboo itself, because of _him_."

Obi Wan nodded, agreeing, "Now, you know why the visions disturbed me. A light side Force user and a Sith joined romantically and carnally. It's something virtually unheard of. My Order has been at war with the Sith for centuries, and we naturally are opposed to one another, so this Sith Lord is betraying his own Order to be with her."

"But they do have relationships."

"With each other," Obi Wan pointed out, "Never with someone as attuned to the light as your sister is. I sensed something about her when we met, but she hid her abilities well. I never even knew she was a Nightsister until the night this Sith Lord took her from Tatooine."

I sighed, "Padme was always afraid of letting people know she like...well, like you. Only, she thought it strange that she could do things with water and animals other people couldn't do. If she found someone else like her, it would explain how she was able to grow attached to this man."

"Does this change things for your plans?" Obi Wan asked. He dropped my hand as if he could catch some disease from it.

I rose, and walked in the careful steps I was taught when wearing these ridiculous robes of state. I paced for a bit, lost in thought. I looked out at the speeders and ships flying past on the expressways around the skyscrapers of the city wide capital. I thought of all of my people, and how much they needed a Queen who wouldn't be swayed by the darkside of the Force as my sister clearly was.

Obi Wan cleared his throat, and I was pulled out of my private musings. "I'm still going to defend Naboo," I decided. "And I would like it if you were able to get your Jedi Council to agree to assisting me in bringing the Trade Federation."

"They won't want to start a war."

"I'm not asking them to," I argued. "I'm merely asking for their help, especially with my sister being lost to me as she is."

"I understand," Obi Wan said. "Are you ready to go to the Senate?"

I brightened at that. "Of course, I was born ready for this."

Obi Wan guarded me, and we sat next to each other as we drove to the Senate building. I would bring justice for Naboo. Even if my sister never back came to me, I would the Queen Naboo needed, no matter what the consequences were in the end...


	14. Fulfilling A Role

Corday

  
The Senate building was packed, and I hated being left to represent all of Naboo while my sister is doing god's only know what with her Sith lover. My ladies and, admittedly handsome, Jedi Knight escorted me, and Senator Palpatine greeted me politely.

I had to lie as usual, and say I was Padme, and for the most part, people believed the lie, because we are identical twins. But every time I met with Palpatine, he didn't seem to completely believe the lie about my identity.

The Senate kept arguing about Naboo's fate, and then the floor was given to me to give my side of the story, so to speak.

I stood up, and said: "Honorable reprensatives of the Republic. I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. Naboo has been attacked by the droid army of the Trade Federation. I recommend that an army be sent to counteract this threat immediately, and--"

"Where is your proof, Majesty?!" The Trade Federation spokesperson shouted in angry tones. "This is an _outrage_! You come here with absolutely no proof whatsoever. I recommend that a delegation be sent to investigate these matters, and see to the validity of them. We cannot just be taking the Queen's word alone, we demand proof!"

"Will you allow these delegations to investigate these claims?" The Chancellor asked.

 _Oh, that was it! Screw this bureaucracy bullshit!_ "I will _not_ defer to this!" I shouted, stamping my foot. "I was _not_ elected Queen of Naboo to stand idly by to watch my people suffer and die while you twiddle your thumbs, and discuss their fate as though it were the weather! I move for a vote of no confidence on Chancellor Velloram's leadership."

The older man looked utterly defeated as the cry for 'vote now,' rang through the crowd of Senators. Lovely. Palpatine looked utterly triumphant, and there was this sick, wolfish grin on his face that told me deep down that I had just made a big, disastrous mistake in trusting Palpatine. But the damage was already done, and war was probably the only way to salvage this debacle. Well, war was something Padme was trying to avoid, but it was sometimes unavoidable, in my opinion.

The session ended, and after going out to lunch with Obi Wan, he had to leave me to go meet up with Qui Gon at the Jedi temple, because tonight was the night Anakin Skywalker was going to be evaluated as to whether or not he was going to be trained to be a Jedi.

I met with Anakin briefly, and I said, "Good luck, kiddo. And don't worry about what they say, you'll do just fine."

He looked happy. "I know, but I'm so nervous. Oh! I just remembered that I made something for you."

I didn't think this was an opportune time to give gifts, but I humored the boy, and waited for him to show me what he made. He brought it out behind his back, and it was a pretty rectangular piece of bantha ivory, with strange symbols carved on it. He had looped it around a piece of black leather string, and handed it to me.

"It's beautiful," I said truthfully. "What is it?"

"It's a chaporsned," Anakin said, "It'll bring you good fortune. I made it so you would remember me."

I was deeply touched by that. "Um, thank you, Anakin. But I don't need this to remember you by."

Anakin shrugged, "I know, but do you really like it?"

I smiled, "I love it. Thanks, kiddo."

Anakin's blue eyes beamed with happiness. He hugged my waist since he was a short little kid. I hugged him back as much as my heavy state robes would allow, and tousled his blonde hair...

♥----

Two weeks later, Palpatine strolled into my quarters after being announced by my ladies. He looked ready to kick his heels up for joy he was so happy. Okay, as happy as a guy like Senator Palpatine could be.

I knew that Chancellor Velloram had never been a terribly popular Supreme Chancellor, but he was Naboo's strongest supporter, and I still felt a bit of remorse for following Palpatine's lead like I did. He was falling in the polls, and the best two candidates were Senator Organa from Alderran, and of course, Senator Palpatine, who was from Naboo like I was.

"Do sit down, Senator," I said, from my desk. "You look ready to burst with your news."

He sat down, grinning, and said, "I have excellent news for our cause, Your Grace. I have been elected Supreme Chancellor. Now, we can get the ball rolling on this getting the Trade Federation out of Naboo."

My face betrayed no emotion as I said, "Indeed. I believe congratulations are in order. But I feel that I must go back to Naboo. I feel that I have been gone from my home too long, and that is my arena: protecting my people from further genocide. Your arena is here, and I pray that you bring compassion back to the Senate."

Palpatine lost some of his joy when he saw that I was dead serious. "But...But Your Majesty, they will force you to sign the treaty and--"

"I will sign no treaty, Senator," I interrupted him. "This has gone beyond words, and negotiations, the time has come for war. Make the preparations at once."

Senator Palpatine bowed his head, and appeared to follow my orders. He left soon after, and I gave the orders to pack up and leave, but first, I had to inform my Jedi guards of my plans. Qui Gon Jinn tried to dissuade me, but Obi Wan seemed more keen, since he was the younger Jedi. Anakin tagged along because of...reasons? I wasn't given a reason, except that they probably couldn't find a babysitter for him.

We boarded my Royal Cruiser, and this time I had the distinct feeling that I would see my sister again, but I had no way of knowing what would happen if I saw her again, and what they would do in this war that was being fought in Naboo. Would she help me? I had no way of knowing for sure. The only thing that I was certain of was that I would see her again. I just prayed that things would work out the way things should, and that her Sith lover wouldn't kill us all in the bargain...


	15. News Of War

Padme

  
Two Weeks Later...

The news of Naboo being under attack by the Trade Federation didn't come as much of a surprise to me; nor did it to the Nightsisters or my husband for that matter. Two weeks of peace, of doing nothing more than exploring Dathomir, training, and finding the weirdest possible places to make love at. But with this threat looming over my planet, I knew that the time for this honeymoon of ours had to come to an end.

Maul punched a dent in the main desk of our spacious quarters in the temple. "This is a distraction we cannot afford," He fumed quietly.

"I know, but I am supposed to be there for my people," I pointed out. "It's what I was elected to do, and I would very much like you to help me."

Maul turned to face me, and took my hands in his. "I know, love. But if we kill Sidious, there is a chance that we can prevent this godsdamned war from even beginning."

"What of Count Dooku?"

"Ah, Tyrannus," Maul mused. "Yes, he _is_ a sneaky bastard. I am aware of him, but I have rarely interacted with the old bastard. I only know that Master Yoda trained him in his Jedi days, and he favors the Separatists. He thinks of me as some type of savage, though he would never dare say it to my face."

I rubbed his back, and said, "You know that I will fight by your side if it comes down to it. But I have to help my sister."

Maul sighed, "Very well. But we have to kill Sidious, Padme. You know that. He is becoming too mad with power."

"Agreed. We should make the preparations right away," I said.

The rest of the day was spent finalizing any final business we arranged, and making the necessary preparations to our ship. When we were ready, I marveled that not so long ago we weren't so joined, and I was some Naboo politician who was kidnapped by a Sith Lord. How much my life changed since then!

I clipped on my lightsaber, which was a lighter version of Maul's, and the lasers were purple for some reason. I wore black Sith robes that hugged my body, and covered up my Nightsister tattoos that nearly covered both of my arms. I sat in the co-pilot seat, and when the navigation computer was ready, I input the coordinates to Naboo. I hoped that we wouldn't be too late by the time we arrived, but I also knew that I would see Corday again, and I hoped that her damned Jedi Knights didn't spoil our reunion overly much.

"What are you thinking of?" Mail asked, controlling the ship with his intuitive way of flying. "Your mind feels very disordered."

"I'm thinking about my sister, and how she is not going to be too thrilled with me being with you," I said truthfully. "Especially, with those damned Jedi Knights filling her head with their dogmatic bullshit."

Maul cracked a smile at that. "Yes, well, both Orders have their foolish dogmas. Perhaps if we rule in Sidious's stead we should do away with such ridiculous dogmas, and focus on mastering the Force."

I grinned, and winked at him. "Yes, perhaps. But would you really want to rule over every system of the Republic?"

Maul met my eyes, and nodded, "I see no reason not to. Besides, I have the most exquisitely beautiful Empress imaginable as my mate."

I kissed his cheek. "You know, for a Sith Lord, you would make a great courtier."

Maul smiled, "Oh? And is that all I would be to you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. If you don't put this ship into hyperspace soon, and come to prove your devotion to me in our chamber, my champion."

He brought the ship into space, and jumped the ship into hyperspace when the computer was ready. He put the ship on auto pilot, and grabbed me, and crushed me to him. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him as we shared a heated kiss.

"And what does my Queen desire of her champion?" Maul teased.

"Hmm...maybe for her to feel more at ease during space travel?" I suggested, peppering his face with kisses. "You know how it can be most...uncomfortable."

Maul smiled knowingly. He had a beautiful smile, it made his exotically handsome face less harsh. But I knew that he only smiled for me, which made it more special to me.

"Well, I would certainly hate that, now wouldn't I?" Maul said, carrying me to our quarters and laying me on our bed. "What further commands do you have for me?"

"Undress me," I said, standing up. "I would have your nimble fingers touch me everywhere."

"As my Queen commands." He undressed me slowly, kissing every exposed area of skin reverently. He lifted my hair off of my neck, and peppered my neck with kisses as he ran his hands over my breasts, flicking my nipples with his thumbs.

"Maul..." I moaned.

"Are you feeling better?" He whispered, as I heard him undressing himself behind me.

"It's better...But I could use more...stimulation," I teased. He ran a hand down my stomach to the juncture between my legs.

He nipped my neck slightly, and purred in my ear, "Like this?"

"I..." I licked my lips as I began to pant, "Ohh...oh, Maul...yes...more."

He circled my clit expertly, and then slipped a finger in, thrusting it in and out. I reached behind me and began stroking his cock.

He growled in the back of his throat, "Naughty girl. You know I like your hot little mouth on me."

He slipped another finger in, and I bucked my hips, riding his fingers as I shuddered in response. I felt my orgasm shake my whole body, and I trembled from the force of it.

Maul slipped his fingers out of me, and whispered, "Your turn now since you want to be so naughty."

I turned to face him, and winked, grinning slyly. I knelt at his feet and began stroking him. We stared into each other's eyes, and at one time, Maul looking at me so intensely would have intimidated me, but now, I trusted him completely. He would never harm me, and all I saw in his eyes was love and desire for me. I then began to lick his length, slowly, swirling my tongue around the head, and stroking him at the same time.

"Yess," Maul breathed, "Don't stop."

I took him in my mouth, and began to bob my head up and down as I began to deepthroat him, the head of his cock hitting the back of my throat. I was so damned thankful I didn't have a gag reflex, because Maul was big, like ten inches fully hard, and I was used to much smaller in my time.

Maul gently ran his fingers through my hair as he bucked his hips into my mouth, fucking it slowly. He growled, "Fuck...I'm going to cum..."

Normally, I would have just continued and let him finish inside my mouth, but I wanted him inside me. I gave him one last stroke, and stood up. I pushed him on to the bed, and straddled him, taking him fully inside me.

I moaned as he filled me, and Maul sat up, cupping my head with one hand, and purred, "Let me see you, vijya," (dearest, literally beloved one), "I love seeing your face in pure passion."

I opened my eyes, and no more words were needed between us, as I wrapped my legs around his hips, and rode him up and down slowly, savoring the feel of my husband inside of me. As always, we shared each other's pleasure in the Force as we kissed passionately and made tender love.

We switched positions many times before finding our releases, and when we were done, we were coated in sweat. Maul held me close, still connected inside of me, and I began to cry.

"Shhh," Maul whispered softly. "We _will_ make it through this."

"You sound so certain."

He kissed the side of my neck, nipping it lightly as I lay against his chest. "I'm not, but even if we are parted, not even the netherworld of the Force will keep me from you."

I turned to face him, and sniffled, "Nor I you, vifijya. I just love you so much."

"All of my heart, whatever is left, is yours," Maul said sincerely. "I do not believe in peace. True peace is a lie, we all have our demons, Padme. But I believe in this," He touched his hand to my heart, "I believe in our bond."

I smiled, "You can say love, Maul. I'm not ashamed to say that I love you."

He chuckled, "I know. I love you, but I'm just saying that I believe that we are truly bonded in the Force, and not even death can part us."

I cried happy tears, "That's beautiful. I believe that too." I yawned, "Okay, I think I am way too tired to get in that shower to rinse off."

Maul chuckled, and threw the covers over us. He turned out the lights, and I nestled my head on his toned chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and we slept. It would be the last peaceful rest that we would have once we reached Naboo, and the reunion with my sister...


	16. Planning A Reunion

Corday

  
The encrypted holo message I received was intriguing to say the least. Padme looked changed somehow, like whatever those savages on Dathomir did to her, it only made her stronger, more fierce. She had tattoos running sinuously up and down her arms, ending at her wrists, and she was dressed in a form fitting black uniform that hugged her toned figure perfectly.

" _Sister, I would like us to meet face to face. But I need to you to come without your Jedi guards. I highly doubt that they would take to my being accompanied by my husband too well, considering that he is a Sith Lord,"_ Padme said in an imperious tone of voice. " _Meet us in the park where you first taught me to fly a kite. You know the one in the garden district."_

The message ended, and I played it for Obi Wan, since his master seemed to be busy looking after Anakin, which was kind of cute and weird at the same time. He seemed lost in thought, and I don't know why, but I felt, for the very first time, a twinge of attraction towards him.

He paced my apartment, and sighed, "They will know if I tag along with you. Even from what I sense of your sister, she is strong in the Force, very strong. But I could be nearby."

I stood up, and went to stand next to him by one of the windows looking out at the city beyond. "Would you, Obi Wan?"

"Ben," He corrected, "My name is Ben in private."

Why I blushed, I had no clue. I thought men held no sway over me. "Oh...yeah, Ben. But would you really do that for me, Ben?"

He turned to face me, and oh wow, did I ever see a flicker of heat in his gaze! Damn. Ben approached me, and smoothed a fly away hair from my headdress, his touch lingering on my cheek.

"Of course, I would," Ben finally said, and we were inches apart now. "You know, it's more than duty for me to look after you."

My insides turned to mush at that moment. "It...it is?" I stammered. "I...I don't know what to say..."

Ben tilted my chin to meet his eyes, and somehow our lips met. Ben seized the initiative and began to kiss me in earnest. I grabbed on to his robes to try to stop him from kissing me, but it only succeeded in him kissing me more deeply.

He said raggedly against my mouth, "Open for me, Corday, please. I have wanted you for so long."

"What about your vows..." I breathed. "You...you can't..."

He pulled away, and said, "You can't tell me you don't feel the same way about me. I sense it deep down inside of you. I tried to fight it for so long, but...I just can't any more."

I didn't know what to feel, but suddenly I understood why Padme loved men so much. I just didn't think she would marry someone so attuned to the dark side of the Force.

"I...I care for you too, Ben," I said honestly. "But you're a Jedi, and..."

Ben sighed, and traced my lips with his thumb. "If I'm going to possibly die in this battle, I want one last night with a woman I care deeply for. I don't agree completely with being totally celibate, Corday. Qui Gon may do as he wishes, but I can't. I'm not ready to give up women completely to be the perfect stoic Jedi."

I ran my fingers through his hair, and twirled his padawan braid through my fingers. "This is cute this braid," I remarked. "Does every Jedi have one?"

Ben laughed, "Only the men. Women they braid parts of their hair but don't cut it. I have no idea why, honestly."

"You know, Padme liked you," I confessed, "It's why I went with Qui Gon to Mos Espa, so she could try to get in your pants."

Ben ran his hands down my lower back, and grinned, "Oh, she tried. But I'm not into flirty girls. She's beautiful, but she's not you."

I kissed him lightly, "Um, I hope you know what you're doing, because I don't with...you know."

Ben kissed my hands, and smiled warmly. "I do," He confessed, "My Master would be shocked that I'm not a virgin, but that doesn't bother you, does it?"

I shook my head no. "I don't care. Come, the bedroom is this way..."

♥-----

I took his hand in mine, and led him to my room. I locked the door behind me, and that was when Obi Wan took over, and used the Force to undress us both. He laid me down on my bed, and began to kiss along my neck, and tease my nipples with his tongue, and teeth.

"Ben...oh, that's nice," I moaned, as he grazed his teeth around each nipple, as his other hand travelled south, and palmed my pussy.

When he slipped a finger in, I gasped, "Ben!"

"Shhh," Ben soothed, "Let me love you, Corday...please. I won't hurt you. Do you trust me?"

Our eyes met, blue on brown, and I nodded. He nodded back, and he began to kiss me passionately as he slipped another finger in, stretching me further as our tongues explored each other's mouths. Ben kissed down my body, and he spread my legs further apart as he kissed along my inner thighs.

I looked down to see what he was about to do when he then began licking the folds of my labia, flicking the end of his tongue around my clit. I bucked my hips as he continued to swirl his tongue around my most intimate of areas. But I could feel the tension build up in my body as Ben sucked on my clit, making me pant, and moan in pleasure. When he stuck his tongue inside of me, that was when I felt my insides shudder and I almost blacked out as I had my first orgasm ever.

Ben kissed me and I could taste some of myself on him, which was hot to me for some reason. "Are you ready for me?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

I nodded, "Just...go slow."  
"I promise," He said.

He slid himself inside of me, and I cried as his cock stretched me in a way I've never felt before.

He paused, and asked, "Are you okay? Should I stop?"

"No, please," I said, "Please make love to me, Ben."

Ben smiled warmly, and kissed me deeply as he slid the rest of the way inside of me. My legs wrapped around him, and as he began to move inside of me, that initial pain of being stretched uncomfortably was being overridden by pleasure, sheer pleasure. My hips began to meet his thrust for thrust as we kissed and began to move as one.

Ben began to pick up the pace as we made love, and I rubbed up and down his back as I cried out his name as I came again. Ben followed soon after, and filled me with his release. He collapsed off to the side, and we both stared at the ceiling as we got our breathing under control.

"Wow," I said, "I...um, I can now see how this would be addictive."

Ben chuckled, and kissed my hand. "Yes, well, I suppose we have to hide this...whatever we want this to be if we make it through this."

I snuggled into his arms. "So, Jedi. Who was she? Your first one?"

Ben laced his fingers behind his neck and said, "Oh, she was this female Jedi who liked me in the temple. Not brunette like you, but a blue twilek girl. We were fourteen. Anyway, we were training, and no one was around, and I didn't last long, but she had to guide me, because neither of us really knew what the other was doing."

"Padme said you never forget your first time," I added. "I just...personally, I don't see the appeal her Sith lover has for her. He's so intimidating looking."

Obi Wan shrugged. "I suppose if it works for them, who are we to truly judge?"

"Yeah. I guess we should get ready to go and play our roles," I said, getting up out of bed. I went into the shower, and turned on the hot water. When it was ready, I got in, and Ben followed me into the shower.

At first, we just washed each other, and was very professional about it. But then, it became another make out session where Ben began kissing along my neck, and I moaned when he found my sweet spot.

He then began to stroke me between my legs as he got hard behind me. In the back of my mind, I knew that what we were doing was wrong, very wrong. But in the moment, it felt so damned good.

"Are you too sore?" Ben purred in my ear from behind. "I don't think that I'm just ready to go act stoic when I have a beautiful woman with me in the shower."

"I'm hardly beautiful."  
"To me, you are," Ben fingered me, and I began riding his fingers, loving the feel of his callused fingers thrusting in and out of me.

His thumb circled my clit, and I shuddered against him, as I threw my head back. Ben captured my lips with his, and his tongue parted my mouth. I met my tongue with his eagerly this time, and moaned into his mouth as I felt myself getting closer to my climax.

"Ben...I'm close, baby..." I cried, feeling myself come undone as I cried out his name.

"My turn," Ben said, spinning me around, and lifting one of my legs, pinned me to the shower wall, and took me hard and fast against the cool tiles.

Our kisses became rough, heated even, as Ben pounded me against the wall over and over, our bodies slick from the hot water pouring on us from the shower faucet. Ben crashed his lips against mine when I screamed out my orgasm, muffling the sound.

Then he found his release as he threw his head back and I felt his hot seed fill me. We were trembling against each other as we came down off of our highs.

Finally, Ben put me down, and he said, "Okay, I think I'm ready. Are you?"

I kissed him softly, "Yeah, I think so. Something tells me that you have had to put on this act before."

Ben stepped away from me, and nodded, agreeing, "Yeah. I'm no libertine, but I can't just ignore women. And I...I _like_ you, Corday. I think in another life, we could have been exclusive. But as a Jedi, I have to maintain this stoic exterior in public."

We rinsed off, and dried off. "I understand," I agreed. "No, I do. I just..." I blushed, "What if, we, you know, fall in love?"

Ben dressed, and when he was done, he looked sad. "If it's what the Force wills, then we would have to keep _us_ secret."

"But that's a lie."

"I know," He said, using the Force to guide his lightsaber to him.

He clipped it to his belt, and put on his socks and shoes. "But if we have to play these roles, then stolen moments like this are all that we can have, Corday. I cannot give you a normal life, a marriage."

I dressed in a blue silk robe. "I know. But why can this Sith give my sister that?"

Ben didn't want to answer me, I could see it in his eyes. "It's because our Orders differ on the matter of relationships. Attachments are forbidden to the Jedi, but the Sith believe that passion, all passion is a strength, not a weakness."

"Interesting," I said, truthfully. "Maybe they're on to something there. I mean, not the evil, angry parts of their philosophy, but I'm talking about relationships. They can love, right?"

I picked out a more casual Queen's outfit, and dressed. When I went to put on my makeup, Obi Wan looked lost in thought.

I cleared my throat, "Coruscant to Ben Kenobi."

"Sorry, Corday," Ben said, shaking himself. "Yes, Sith can love if they have enough of the light side of the Force in them. But most of them do not, in my experience."

I finished my lipstick in the royal style, and clipped on my blaster, and knives in case things got too intense. "Okay, I'm ready to go meet my sister and this Sith. Gods, I hope he's not as intimidating as he looks."

Ben chuckled, "If he is, I will protect you. It is my job, after all."

We left my apartment, and resumed our assigned roles: Obi Wan as my stoic, untouchable Jedi Knight, and me as the Queen of Naboo. Qui Gon joined us with young Anakin Skywalker, and every so often I would catch a glance or two from Obi Wan, and it took my breath away, because he was subtly flirting with me.

We explained that I had errands to run, and that I needed to go with my ladies alone.

"Very well," Qui Gon said, "But my apprentice will shadow you. I cannot believe that the Queen has allied herself with this...man. But an inside pair of eyes into the Sith world could prove useful. Be very careful, Your Grace."

I grinned, and deftly pulled out one of my knives. "Oh, I always am, Master Jedi. I'm no damsel in distress, and clearly Padme isn't either if she can handle a harsh place like Dathomir."

Qui Gon sighed, resigned, "All the same be careful, Sith Lords are notoriously unpredictable."

"I'll be careful," I promised. I said a brief goodbye to Anakin, and he hugged me around the waist. I kissed his forehead, and left a lipstick stain there.

When we boarded the shuttle to the open gardens Padme spoke of, Obi Wan grinned knowingly, and kissed my hand since we were almost completely alone.

"What is so funny, Ben?"  
"Anakin," He explained. "I think the boy is a little smitten with you."

I laughed, and asked, "Is he the only one?"

Ben's blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "No, my lady. I don't believe so."

I smiled back, and said, "Well, you can tell him my heart belongs to someone else."

"My lady..." He warned.

"Hush, Obi Wan," I said, "I was merely speaking of a handsome older man of the court."

The shuttle stopped at a beautiful garden courtyard that was open to nobility only, and Obi Wan nodded for me to go on ahead. "I will follow, I promise," He said.

I left with my four handmaidens, and soon met up with my sister, and her lover, who seemed to be sparring with lightsabers as we approached. They moved as one, Padme with a doublesided lightsaber, and her Sith Lord with a red one. Both of them were graceful, and moved as if in a deadly dance of wills. Finally, they broke off, and that was when my sister noticed me for the first time.

She had no smile for me, but she merely said, "Welcome, Corday. Dismiss your ladies, we have much to discuss..."


	17. The Strange Reunion

Padme

  
I tucked my loose hair back in place from my long braid as Maul and I finished up our training session in the garden courtyard. Corday clearly had brought Kenobi with her, against my wishes, but of course...yes, I sensed it: The Jedi was her lover.

" _Apparently, Kenobi plucked her flower while we were gone_ ," I teased, through our Force bond.

Maul quirked a grin at that, and added, " _I'm not surprised. My former Master called it a defect of failing to live as perfect monks. It's one of the only things I agreed with Sidious on."_

I shrugged my shoulders, and clipped my lightsaber to my belt. "Welcome Corday," I said to my sister with no emotion. "Dismiss your ladies, we have much to discuss."

"Leave," Corday ordered her handmaidens. They scurried away like frightened hens.

I scowled at my sister, "You went against my expressed wish. Why is your lover tailing us?"

Corday blushed, "I...I don't have a lover. Well...what about him?!" She pointed at Maul accusingly, "Who is _he_ to you? As I recall, he kidnapped you!"

I laughed, "Oh, sister, really. Yes, Maul did kidnap me, and I did have some time adjusting to his people's way of life. But honestly, I must congratulate you on getting a monk to fuck you, that was quite the feat. Well, congratulations, Kenobi did not want me. But on to business: you can tell your lover that the Sith Lord the Jedi council seek sits in the Senate."

Corday sat on a nearby bench, and asked, "What does that even mean? I'm confused. You still haven't answered my question. Who is he to you?"

"Maul is my husband," I answered. Maul took my hand in his and kissed it. He whispered about going to find Kenobi. "Okay, don't be gone long. And don't kill him either."

Maul winked, and when we were alone, Corday said, "He's creepy. What is the appeal?"

I laughed, "Actually, he's a good deal more attractive than most of the men in his city. But it's a long story. What about you and Obi Wan? What brought this on, him sleeping with you? I thought you didn't play for either side."

Corday blushed. "I..I don't know. I like him though, like a lot. I suppose I can see why you like men so much. But...But are you sure you love this...this Maul?"

I nodded my head. "Dead sure. He's honorable, protective of me, and has a good heart underneath it all."

Corday hugged me, and we were about to say more when Maul came bursting in, practically dragging Obi Wan Kenobi to us. Obi Wan looked a bit roughed up, but nowhere worse for wear. Maul looked like he had a split lip, but was otherwise fine.

"Ben!" Corday exclaimed, going over to Obi Wan.

I went to my husband, and asked, "What happened?"

Maul shrugged, "I tried to simply talk to Kenobi, but he lashed out and got a few punches in before I roughed him up. Don't worry, I didn't damage him...much."

I sighed, "Let me heal that for you, please."

Kenobi and Corday were watching us, and Maul said, "I don't want you overexerting yourself. It's just a scratch, it will heal."

I scowled, "Now you're just being stubborn. I'm healing it and that's final. Sit your ass down so I can heal it properly."

Maul grinned, "There is my fierce mate." I rolled my eyes at our astonished onlookers, and closed my eyes, tapping into the light side of the Force. Energy flowed through my fingers, and it healed my husband. When it was done, I shook myself from the use of so much power.

"Are you alright?" Maul asked, lifting an eyebrow.

I took a few deep breaths and said, "I'm fine. Just let me go and absorb some of the nature around me to be fresh for this fight. You talk to Kenobi. _Talk_ , none of this macho shit you men get up to."

"To be fair, he struck first," Maul pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes at Kenobi, and asked, "Is this true, _Jedi_? Did you literally just brawl with him, simply because of his Force alignment?"

Kenobi narrowed his eyes at me, and said curtly, "If you weren't the Queen, we would have words."

"I want to know if it's true!" I snapped, stamping my foot. It sent a tremor through the Force. "Answer me: did you start this fight?!"

"Yes, I did," He admitted.  
I slapped him, hard. "I'm here for Naboo, and duty, not to deal with this ridiculous ideological war between your Orders. After this battle is done, you and my _husband_ can go back to hating each other, but we have bigger problems than this childish hate."

Obi Wan and Corday looked at me, stunned, and then I noticed Qui Gon Jinn coming with a blonde boy of about nine standard years, dressed in beige Jedi clothes. The Jedi Master looked shocked that a Sith Lord was with us, and ignited his lightsaber, but I ignited mine, and got into an attack position.

"Back off, Jedi," I snarled, "He is with _me_. And if you want our help, you can either accept that a Sith Lord is aligned with me, or you can fight me here and now. Your choice."

"I wouldn't test her, Jedi," Maul warned quietly, "She has been well trained. Here is the deal: My wife and I help you to save her people, and you receive some much needed intelligence on what my former Master has planned, or we can fight each other. It's your choice."

Qui Gon looked shocked. "Your...your _wife_?! My lady, is this true?"

I smirked, "Well, on Dathomir we would say, 'my mate,' but yes, we went through the ancient Force binding ceremony. Your Order has been searching for an elusive Sith Lord for a long time, and we know who he is. Can you play nice for this battle, or fight us with the kid around?"

I didn't think Qui Gon would agree to this strange alliance, but then the little blonde boy to the Jedi Master's right tugged on his brown robes, and said, "I...I think we should give the Zabrak a shot, Master...sir. They haven't hurt us yet, and aren't there worse baddies out there?"

Everything seemed to stand on the edge of a knife at that moment, and Qui Gon looked at all of us, and turned off his lightsaber.

"Master, no!" Obi Wan argued. "He...he'll betray us to the enemy the first chance he gets. Sith can't be trusted, none of them can."

Qui Gon Jinn shook his head. "He won't betray us, my apprentice. The Queen and him are a mated pair, it would be dishonorable for him to turn against his own wife."

Maul nodded, approving. "You have studied our ways some, Jinn. Yes, it's true, my loyalty is to my mate now, and always will be. Let me be clear though: I don't like your Order, and what it stands for. But I promised my mate that I would help her, and I will. But if you harm Padme in any way, I will kill you."

Qui Gon Jinn nodded. "Understood. What is your plan, my Queen?"

"Talk to my sister," I said, "I have to go recharge for a bit."

Maul pulled me off to the side, and asked me softly, "Are you sure you're alright, love?"

I kissed him lightly, and nodded. "I'm fine, vifiyja. I _know_ , I love you too. Just let me recharge."

Maul nodded, looking concerned, "I will be watching. Please don't be long."

"I won't, I promise."

I went off, and found a tall hillside to meditate on. As soon as I felt myself meld my energies into the Force, I could feel my powers strengthen faster than ever. Life force energies pulled into me from all around. I soon opened my eyes, and felt both sides of the Force form into one cohesive whole around and within me.

My companions were still talking and arguing, but Maul broke off from the group, and asked, "What did the Force show you?"

"That both Orders are wrong," I said, after some time. "There is no dark or light side, not truly. There is only the Force."

"You speak of heresy," Qui Gon put in. "The dark side clouds your judgment."

"Does it?" I challenged. "Have you ever melded the two energies together? A Nightsister or brother must in order to harness their powers. It is difficult and I still struggle with the training myself, but it can be done. The truly evil Force users take their use of the Force to their dark place, and you Jedi only feel that compassion is the only way to function."

"I misjudged you, Queen Amidala," Qui Gon admitted. "You understand more of the Force than you let on. Very well, I accept this alliance...for now."

"Good," I said. I turned off my lightsaber, and clipped it back on to my belt. Everyone else followed suit. I turned to my sister and said, "Now that the men here are done measuring dicks, I believe that you had a plan to get us inside the palace."

Corday looked a little stunned by my bluntness, but she said, "Yes, I arranged things with the gungans that their people are to provide an entire battle as a distraction. Once the droid armies are engaged, we can enter the city, and the palace through a secret passageway you taught me when you sneaked guys into the palace."

Maul chuckled, but the Jedi's looked a bit shocked. "If you think your sister's wild past offends me, it is nothing compared to mine."

Corday looked astonished. "Not in front of Anakin! Gods, he's nine, and--"

"I'm nine, not stupid or a baby," The kid said bluntly. "Geez, I've heard worse in Mos Eisley in the spaceport cantinas."

I laughed, "I like this kid."

Corday sighed, "Can we get back to talking about the plan??"

"Sure. But it would be best to just kill the Viceroy," I suggested. "In war, you kill your enemies, you don't sue for peace. It's a lie, in any case."

"Peace is _not_ a lie!" Corday shouted. "You used to believe in that."

Maul cleared his throat. "Padme means that even in so-called peace time, everyone has their demons to fight. Always."

"Like I asked you."

"Easy, now," Qui Gon said, "Everyone has a right to their opinions, of course. Do continue, my lady."

Corday continued, "The Viceroy and his sleazy brother will predictably seclude themselves in the throne room. We must reach him before this Sith Lord does. What does your Master have planned for Naboo, Maul?"

"Total dominance of the system," Maul said, "All systems, in fact. Naboo is his home planet, and so he originally planned to legalize the occupation of the Trade Federation through a treaty. I believe that he wants to found an Empire. Although, how he can hope to continue that legacy, I have no clue. I don't even know if he has a mate...wife, I mean."

I laughed, "Is he really so repulsive looking, Darth Sidious?"

Maul nodded. "Yes, I would say so. But who knows? I was only privy to the surface plans. I kept his hands clean, and killed his enemies for him."

"Typical response of a Sith," Obi Wan remarked. "That helps us in no way shape or form."

"Yes, well," Maul commented dryly, "It is merely the truth. I am aware that the Queen was supposed to be killed, in order to solidify his hold on Naboo, so you're welcome for my disobedience of my orders to bring Queen Padme before him."

I wrapped an arm around Maul's waist and he held me close to him. Qui Gon looked lost in thought before he said, "Very well. We shall proceed with the plan, and utilize stealth. Are we all agreed?"

We agreed, and the plan took effect when it was reported that the gungans had just engaged the enemy. I caused fog to settle around us as we entered the city proper, and as soon as the palace came into view, I knew that this was it, and there was no going back for any of us...


	18. Sneaking In

Maul

  
The royal palace of Naboo loomed before us, and looked less like a royal residence, and more like a capitol building, in my opinion. We met no resistance as we neared the city, which unsettled me, because I had the distinct impression that we were being led into a trap.

" _We're being baited in,_ " Padme said, " _I can feel it._ "

I nodded, and whispered, "Are you ready to provide cover with me?"

Her hazel eyes flashed with mischief, and she grinned. "I'm ready when you are."

I held my hand out, and she followed suit. Wind and fog rolled in, as well as rain. Then the energies flowed through me, and the rain turned into fire all around us. We made certain that the change in weather didn't fall upon us, or our companions.

"This is _soo_ cool," The kid said with awe.

"Damn witches," Kenobi remarked, disgruntled.

Sure enough, droids poured out all around us as we neared the city, and we all got into defensive positions. Unfortunately, there were red guards.

"Was this planned?" Padme asked, shouting to be heard, as she deflected the lasers from her three droids.

"By my master? Certainly," I answered, beheading a red guard as he tried to gut me.

We didn't speak for the duration of the fight, but we were so in sync with each other that we only had to look at each other to know what the other was thinking.

Why the Jedi's were bringing a child into the middle of a war zone, I had no idea, but the Force sensitive boy wasn't mine, so I had to focus on the mission at hand.

"Corday, get the kid out of here," Padme ordered. "This is not your fight!"

"No! You're my sister!" The twin shouted, blasting some droids out of her way. "Same team, remember?"

Padme crushed a red guard's spine with the Force. It made a series of sickening crunches and snaps as the man dropped dead. She rushed over to her twin sister, and I couldn't get to my mate before I was distracted by two red Imperial guards on me.

Master Jinn and his apprentice covered me, and they nodded to me. I nodded back...

♥----

Padme

"I can't protect you both and cover Maul at the same time," I scolded sharply.

Corday teared up. "Okay, I'll leave. But can you do one thing for me, Padme?"

"Yes," I said carefully.   
"Be careful," She said.

I smiled. "I always watch my back. But I have to go, Mother Talzin will ream my ass if I'm not there to look after her son."

I turned to the blonde boy, and asked, "What is your name, boy?"

"Anakin."

I unholstered one of my knives, and with a flourish handed it to the boy. "Look after my sister, Anakin," I ordered, not unkindly. "She can be a real pain in my ass, but she's the only sister I've got. And don't you dare touch that blade yourself. One little scratch with this will kill anyone within thirty seconds. It's rathar serpent venom, very deadly."

A steely resolve shone in his blue eyes, and he said in a voice older than his years, "Go look after your husband. The Jedi's don't like him very much, and will turn on him the first chance they get."

Corday seemed stunned by this onset of Force foresight, but I wasn't the least bit surprised or shocked. I murmured a blessing of Ares on him, and said in Iridonian, "Go with Ares, Skywalker. He will guide you and keep you safe."

Anakin bowed, and said in basic, "Thank you, Sister."

I drew a symbol of blessing on his forehead, and kissed it. I did the same to Corday. I looked at my sister one last time, and rushed off in the direction of the throne room.

The throne room entrance was littered with Imperial guards' bodies. No, I could have no compassion for my enemies, Mother Talzin drilled that into all of the Nightsister's heads during training, but especially Father Savage, Maul's eldest brother. He was the High Priest of the Nightbrothers, and he had been quite intimidating to me at first, but that was mostly because he was so damn tall, and his long horns made him seem even more fearsome.

Once Maul and I went through the Force binding ceremony, he welcomed me with open arms, and kept calling me 'little sister.' Maul scowled, and threatened to castrate his brother if he tried his 'usual tricks.'

It was typical sibling rivalry, but he had shown me no favors in training, nor did my mother in law for that matter. I toughened up, learned my new planet's ways, and the tribe respected my strength as a result.

Then I saw my former Jedi guards turn on my mate, and that was when I slipped fully into the dark side of the Force. I saw only red in my cold, fierce rage, and I felt then nothing...nothing but the need to protect my Force bound mate, even if it cost me my life in the bargain. I never moved through my forms as I cut the guards left and right, and just as Qui Gon Jinn was about to try to slice Maul in half, I flipped into my attack, and on the downward strike, whirled my purple double bladed lightsaber, and sliced him into pieces.

"NOOOO!!" Kenobi screamed in anguish. "YOU...YOU COLD HEARTED BITCH!"

Maul looked bloodied up, and there were some lightsaber wounds on him that weren't fatal, but he was losing too much blood as it was.

" _I trust you, Vijya,_ " Maul said in my head. " _Do what you need to do to win this. You knew that this would be your test all along."_

Obi Wan lifted up his lightsaber, and saluted me with it. We circled each other, and he laughed coldly, "I knew it would always come down to this. I delighted in seeing that witch who sired you fall to my blade. True, I acted on Master Yoda's orders, but when I ran her through, it was pure pleasure. But you can't kill me, remember? I deflowered your sister, and she would be so aggrieved if I were to suddenly die."

I felt nothing for this Jedi scum. Nothing but hatred for their self righteous control of everyone's lives, and how they claimed to be compassionate, but were in truth, colder and more ruthless than any Sith Lord or Lady that ever lived. He had to die, for the entire galaxy's sake. I would be a Sith Lady from the first moment my lightsaber struck him down. Well, so be it.

Our lightsabers blocked and parried, and at the precise moment, I found an opening in Kenobi's defenses, and ran him through. His initial shock of being beaten by a mere woman must have shaken him to his very core. But I didn't stop at merely running him through. No, I had to leave no trace of him behind. I turned off my lightsaber and clipped it to my belt. I twisted my hands, and felt my powers slip into Obi Wan Kenobi's body.

His spine, bones, blood vessels, everything crumbled to dust and ashes. I collapsed to the floor, sobbing over the loss of my mother afresh. The darkness left me, and I rocked back and forth on my heels.

Maul came to me, and I grabbed on to him as if I were drowning, and he was the only one who could save me. He held me close, and kissed along my temples, forehead, and face. He hummed a soothing melody, and it held magic in it, because I suddenly felt much calmer.

"Do you feel better?"  
"Yes, much. Forgive my tears."

Maul shook his head, and tilted my chin to meet his eyes. "There is nothing to forgive, my love. You avenged your mother by killing her killer. It was an honorable justice. You have nothing to feel ashamed about as a Sith."

I shook my head. "I only grieve for not being able to spend more time with her. I barely knew my mother, but the dark side of the Force showed me that she loved me and Corday in the end, even though she isn't strong with the Force."

Maul nodded, understanding. "I felt much the same when Sidious killed my youngest brother Wrath in front of my eyes. I refused to obey a training exercise when I was seventeen, and he thought it would pull me more to the dark side to be a witness to my baby brother's death. But it pulled me further into the light, and you are my last light, Padme. The ameena* (*-goddess), that saves me from turning into a true slave to the dark side."

I kissed him softly. "And you are my champion who has given me a life I could only dream of before you came into my life."

A tear rolled down my husband's fiercely handsome face. "I shall always be that, my Queen. Your guard, your confidant, your lover, I can do no less as your mate."

I felt truly touched by Maul's words, and before the doors of the throne room, we shared a passionate, searing kiss that expressed what words could not.

We broke the kiss for air, and touched our foreheads together. "Well, what do you say we fuck up Sidious's political games with my planet further?" I suggested.

Maul laughed, "I think that is the best idea I have heard all day. Well...another one would be you in our bed underneath me moaning my name all night."

"We'll see," I agreed. "For now, let's get this taken care of the same way we took care of those treasonous Jedi's."

We entered the opulent throne room, and froze the Ganeray brothers in place with the Force. After much 'aggressive negotiations,' on our part, we finally drew up a treaty that locked Palpatine out of Naboo for good. No longer would Naboo remain a neutral bystander in this coming war, for we would fight to the death to retain what was ours, and that meant ruling with my husband by my side at long last...


	19. Thwarted

Palpatine

The Sith Lord read the results of the peace treaty that had come to the Senate and he had destroyed his office in retaliation. Darth Maul betrayed him! He did not think it possible that his once loyal apprentice would not only not kill Queen Amidala, but align himself with her as the King of Naboo! But it was in the solid holo documents, and there was no going back from that.

Darth Tyrannus strolled into the destroyed office, and said, "So, it's true. Maul has betrayed us."

Sidious nodded, and clipped his lightsaber to his belt. "Yes, my apprentice, it is. One stupid doe eyed Queen, and he was willing to betray our entire Order for her."

Tyrannus shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps, but perhaps not. If she is indeed a Nightsister, does not their Order favor the dark side?"

A cold smile wreathed Palpatine's face. "Yes, yes. It is possible. But I still want to kill him for his treason against our Order."

"And the clone army? What of them, Master?" Tyrannus asked.

"Proceed with our plans regarding the army and the Death Star," Palpatine said. "Go and negotiate with our Separatist allies, and gather what loyal supporters that you can. Anyone who dares to stand against us. Well, use your imagination."

Tyrannus grinned wolfishly, "Yes, my Lord. I will make the plans immediately."

"Good. This is a minor defeat, but justice will be served," Palpatine said more to himself than his apprentice. "You are dismissed, Darth Tyrannus. Go to Camino and make it happen."

"Yes, Master."

When Tyrannus, or Count Dooku, as he was known to the galaxy at large left, Darth Sidious summoned the cleaning droids and went out on to his terrace to get some fresh air. Darth Maul would die, and so would that doe eyed whore who seduced his apprentice away from him. She would pay, oh yes, she would pay the ultimate price. But his own plans had to be put into place before that could take place.

" 'The Force shall free me,' " Sidious quoted from the Sith creed, and cackled. His cold laughter carried and for once, the old, corrupt Senator from Naboo was pleased. Death would be certain for the traitors to his cause, but he would wait, and bide his time, for patience was indeed a virtue after all, and was he not a lover of all true virtues? Yes, he was, indeed...


	20. Coronation Day

Padme

  
My high necked black velvet gown was laced into place, and the train behind it was almost cathedral length. I left my hair down, and I kept my lightsaber clipped securely to my belt, even though my fashion consultants advised me that wearing my weapon would be considered a sign of aggression on my part.

"I never walk disarmed," I said firmly. "And that is final. I am the wife of a Sith Lord, and the people need to see that."

They looked at me with fear, and I found that amusing, because I paid their salaries. Well, it only bolstered my resolve to have only Nightsisters serve under me as my hand maidens as Mother Talzin suggested. A whole year it took for this coronation to be planned, because Maul had to handle some small disputes in the Outer Rim territories. But today was the day, and I couldn't have been happier. Of course, I had a bit of secret news to share with my mate, and that was the fact that I was with child.

I didn't have morning sickness, but that was because I was so in tune with the Force that I could heal myself from these hormonal irregularities. But I was a month along, and for a long time I didn't think it was possible for me and Maul to have children, because we had been intimate for so long with no results so far. The Nightsisters assured me that it was simply stress, and that I would prove more fertile in the future.

When my Queenly makeup and hair was put in place, I set out with my ladies in attendance. Naboo looked beautiful in the morning, and there was a fresh breeze in the air as I waved to the crowds in my speeder.

Finally, the speeder stopped at the royal church, and even though the traditionalists hated to be ruled under Force users, the majority of the people didn't seem to mind it, apparently.

The church was decorated for the festive occasion, and Maul looked stoic in his dark Kingly robes, but his eyes told me all I needed to know about his inner thoughts. He took my hand in his, and we turned our attention to the long, droning coronation proceedings. When the crown was placed on my head, I felt the weight of government fall upon my shoulders once more as the priest blessed first me, then Maul as their new rulers.

Maul looked solemn as the crown was placed on his head, and we sat down on our ornate thrones. The scepter of office was placed in my hand, as well as Maul's, and the orb of office in the other hand to represent the permance of our rule.

The holo cameras took lots of pictures, and when the ceremony was over, Maul leaned over the throne and whispered in my ear, "You have news to share with me, I trust?"

I smiled at him, and said, "I do, but not here. I would only share this news with you in private when we are alone."

Maul nodded, pleased. "Then I look forward to hearing your news."

The receiving line was long as people either swore their undying loyalty to us, or offered us congratulations on our coronation. The last person to arrive was my sister Corday, and she looked none too happy to see me. There were tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and she looked like she was in some ridiculous mourning for Obi Wan Kenobi.

"You had _no_ right to kill him, Padme," Corday said to me once she could get me alone. "None whatsoever! You knew I loved him, and..." She laid a protective hand on her stomach. "He was my child's father. Oh, I brought Anakin Skywalker along. He seems to think himself as something of my bodyguard."

"Where is the boy now?"  
"With that tall yellow barbarian-"

I slapped her then, hard. "Savage is my brother in law, Corday. I honestly hope that you weren't going to call all of my husband's people savages, because if you were, we're going to have words."

She noticed my own hand over my belly, and she looked utterly disgusted. "So, so it's true, that freak finally got you pregnant."

I laughed, "At least that freak as you call my _husband_ , married me first before knocking me up. I can't say the same for that Jedi you were with. Oh, that's right, he would have kept his ties to you secret, as if love is a shameful thing."

Corday wept and asked,"But...But what if mom were alive, our dad?? What would they think?"

I grinned wolfishly, "Funny, when our mother was a Nightsister, and our father was a Nightbrother. Mother Talzin said he was a nameless temple slave. Human, of course, handsome, as all the temple slaves are required to be to service the Sisters on a daily basis. I even asked Alanna this once, and the goddess simply said it was not my concern who fathered us, so long as he was strong in the Force."

"But don't you care?"

"No, sister, I don't," I said bluntly, "Who our father was is immaterial. However, I do find it disturbing that you would judge me on killing Obi Wan when he killed our mother on the Jedi council's orders. He ran his lightsaber through her back like a coward, publicly, before all of the Jedi Masters. Even Master Yoda didn't even blink from such violence towards an unarmed woman."

My sister looked stunned from such a revelation, but then narrowed her eyes at me. "You lie."

I stepped close to her, and touched her forehead. The memories washed over my twin, and she stumbled away from me, and looked completely shaken.

My guards moved in, and I put up a hand. "No, don't it's fine. She will be alright."

They relaxed, and my demeanor changed. I hugged Corday, and she began to cry, soaking my expensive black velvet, but I didn't care.

Maul, Savage, and Anakin came around, and the boy asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"I told her an uncomfortable truth," I replied. "Corday, listen to me. I know you think that what I did was cruel, and I understand that you loved him. But I had to avenge our mother's death."

Corday calmed down, and I handed her my handkerchief. She wiped her eyes with it. "I get it," She said, her voice hoarse. "But you're still a harder Queen than I ever was. I can't be around people like you, you're too harsh, too...cold. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

She brushed past the confused little boy, and I turned to my husband and brother in law. "Am I doing the right thing, letting her go?"

"I think she's just upset," Savage pointed out. "It has to be a lot to take in, knowing the truth about the Jedi like this."

"I still think she needs to be watched," Maul suggested. "Grief can make a person behave erratically."

"Agreed," I said. "Watch over my sister, but discreetly. If she tries to leave the planet, I want to know about it," I ordered the guards.

"Yes, my Queen," They chorused.

I sighed sadly, "I have no desire to parade before the holo press any longer. I need to get these damned heels off. Are you going to watch over the kid, Savage?"

He grinned, and nodded. "I like Anakin. You two love birds have at it. Me and the boy will have our own fun, little sister."

Maul chuckled, "Careful, Sav. One would think you have a new apprentice."

"Yes, well, I'm not tied at the hip to a mate, now am I?" Savage winked, and left with the blonde boy. He hoisted Anakin up on his big broad shoulders, and Maul was smiling after his big brother.

"He always did want a son," Maul mused. "Come, let's retire to our quarters. But you lead, I have no idea where your quarters are in that labyrinth of a palace."

We took the speeder back, and retired to our rooms. I got out the holo drive with my pregnancy results on it, and nervously handed it to him.

"What's on it?"

"My big news," I said. "Just look at it."

He did, and Maul crushed me in a warm embrace, and smiled, "Do you...do you know if it's a single child or twins?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "I don't know. I'm only a month along. The Sisters say it was due to stress that I wasn't able to conceive before."

Maul nodded, agreeing, "Then I order you to take it easy for our child's sake, Vijya. Do you hear me?"

I cried happy tears, and said, "Yes, my King. So long as you pamper me in ridiculous ways since you got me in this condition."

"Gladly, now let's get out of these clothes, and into that bed so I can pamper you," He suggested.

I kissed him softly. "I think that's the best idea I heard all day."

Maul helped me undress, and when we were both naked, he massaged me, and we ended up making slow love in celebration of our new family status. We ordered dinner privately, and that was how we spent our coronation day. But our joy was not to last, no happy moment ever does. Darth Sidious still needed to die, and we would confront him together, of that I knew with all certainty...


	21. Another Joyous Occasion

Ten Years Later...

Padme

  
I watched Anakin Skywalker approach my daughter Anastasia as she waited for him at the mating altar. I have seen many Force joinings in my time, but never with my only daughter. My twin sons Andrew and Marcus, (the pregnancy on my coronation), awaited Anakin, who grew into a handsome young man, indeed.

Savage basically raised Anakin, and Anakin first struggled with the Zabrak way of life, including the tattooing to mark him out as a high ranking member of the tribe, but he learned, as I had to when I first came to Dathomir.

Maul wrapped an arm around my waist, and felt my growing belly. "Are you worried on Ana's part, love?" He whispered in my ear.

I kissed my husband lightly and said, "No, Anakin is a good man for Ana. I've just...when it's your own daughter, and...it's a bit strange knowing what they are going to do after the mock battle."

Maul nodded, agreeing, "I agree. But how is our youngest Princess?"

I felt my unborn daughter kick in response, and chuckled, "Juliana is fine. But she's a bit of a spirited girl."

"Like her mother."

I shrugged. "The same could be said of all of our children."

Anakin bested his challengers with quick ease, which was impressive, because the warriors really gave their all in trying to best Anakin. Anakin then went to Anastasia, and the drum beats, and music became louder as they began to make spirited love.

I saw the Force energies swirl around their intertwined bodies, and knew that the bond was sealed between them. People began to leave, and Maul and I went back to our own quarters to mate.

But three years later, everything changed once again with the arrival of tie fighters destroying everything in their path, and even my youngest daughter Juliana was taken into custody as a bargaining chip...

♥----

Maul

  
"I will go myself to plead our case, Padme," I insisted.

But that fierce streak that drew me to her in the first place would not back down from this: "No! That bastard has my daughter! She's only three, Maul. She must be so scared."

"I can go, Uncle," Anakin suggested. "I'm almost old enough for the trials, and Juliana is my sister in law. I feel obligated to help her."

I looked at my daughter, and said, "I would not take your mate from your side if it wasn't what you wished, Ana."

Anastasia sighed with resignation, "I would rather my husband go with you than mom, dad. I'm sorry, mom, but you're the Queen of Naboo. Our people need you on that throne. I mean, obviously I need to be there too, since I'm pregnant, but this is something I think dad needs to do."

Padme hugged me fiercely, and we shared a soft kiss. "But we agreed...long before the kids were born that we would face Sidious together," She pleaded with me, fighting back her tears. "Please, Maul...I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

I framed my mate's face with my hands, and kissed her forehead. "Vijya. You can never lose me. Our bond, our love is stronger than that. Even as a Force ghost, I would never, ever leave your side."

Padme cried, "Do you promise?"

I caressed her cheek. "I promise. But this is something I need to do for us all, and to kill my past. As long as my former Master draws breath, I will never be able to rest easy. I also promise that if he harmed our daughter in any way, I will ensure that he dies screaming."

Padme smiled coldly. "Good. I want that old bastard to die screaming in bloody agony." She approached Anakin and said firmly, "I want you to assist my husband in this. If Sidious harms one hair on my daughter's head, show him no mercy. Do you understand?"

He hugged me, and kissed my cheek. "Yes, my Queen."

Padme nodded, and after Anastasia left with her mate, we were left alone at last.

"You know that Savage will tag along with us," I pointed out.

"Yes, and you have to watch out for him as well, I suppose," Padme surmised. "If it's at all possible, he's even more impulsive than you are."

I chuckled, "Yes, well, that's Savage for you. Mother tells me that he was a handful even as a child. Thank the gods, our sons turned out to be more well behaved."

We shared a laugh over that one, and as we slept that last night, I felt torn leaving my mate behind to rule a system while I dared to do the impossible and kill my former master. But I would kill Sidious, even if it was the last thing I ever did, because my family deserved it, and I would not deny my family the peace they needed, even if I were not there to be with them in life ever again...


	22. Endgame

Maul

  
Leaving Padme was one of the hardest things I ever had to do in my life. But then again, I never expected to fall in love with her initially. But once I did, I fell hard. Talon was my last lover, and she had been a fierce Sith Lady who meshed with my dark side well. But no matter how many times we fucked, or how much we claimed to love one another, the bond was not there in the Force, and at the time, I didn't care.

But Padme was different. She was fierce in a pure, passionate way that made me want to protect her instantly upon meeting her. I consciously did all that I could to avoid losing my heart to her, but our close proximity to each other as we traveled in my ship when I kidnapped her, and not being able to deny that I found her dead sexy, and beautiful, all conspired against me.

Now, four children later, I could not believe my good fortune. Juliana, my youngest daughter was in Sidious's hands, and I had a duty to save her. But I also knew that it was a trap, and I wouldn't risk Padme simply because she was hellbent on saving our daughter.

"Do you think he will harm her?" Anakin asked, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"If he cannot glean anything from her, then yes, I would imagine so," I answered, guiding my ship to follow the coordinates that were transmitted to us as to where the negotiations would take place.

"Why? She's only three," Anakin asked, confused.

"Because she is bait in his game with me," I answered. "My former master would like nothing more than to kill my daughter right in front of me. So, he will keep Juliana alive until then. It's what I would do in his shoes."

Anakin nodded, understanding, "Baiting the trap with the most treasured lure imaginable. I imagine that he perhaps wanted to use my wife, but then he's not targeting me. He wants to hurt you in the worst way imaginable."

I grinned, glancing at my brother's apprentice. Anakin was a smart kid, and although he was no Zabrak, he understood my people's ways well at nineteen. He had made three impressive rancor kills to win Anastasia's hand, and the tribe feasted well that night when she accepted his suit. Of course, I did not make my consent easy for the boy, since Ana was my only daughter, but he shouldered his challenges like a true Zabrak and won me over.

"Yes, by kidnapping Juliana," I mused. "Do you have the coordinates?"

Anakin wheeled his co-pilot chair to the navigational computer, and punched in the coordinates. "And..." He paused, and after a minute said, "Okay, it's ready."

"Punch it," I ordered. Anakin hit the button and the Infilitrator was sent into hyperspace.

When the ship was in hyperspace, I put the ship on autopilot, and said, "I'm going to go meditate to clear my head. You do as you wish for now."

"Yes, sir," The boy said dutifully. I nodded, and went into the training room.

I tapped into the Force, and felt my daughter's presence. I couldn't see the room in which she was kept, just her, sitting cross legged on what looked like a small bed, and her eyes, which was the only thing from me she inherited physically, looked up.

" _Daddy_ ," She wept happily, " _Are...are you and Uncle Ani coming for me?"_

I smiled, and said softly, " _Yes, little star, we are. Are they treating you alright? If they hurt you, I will kill them for you."_

 _"I know, but mommy wanted to come with,"_ Juliana pointed out. " _You made her stay home."_

I sighed sadly, " _I did, sweetheart. But she loves you very much, as do I."_

My little girl sniffed, " _I know. But they haven't hurt me yet. The scary old Sith man keeps asking me all sorts of questions about you, mommy, and even about stuff about Naboo."_

_"Political stuff?"_   
_"Yes. I don't understand it."_

_"He's a fool to think that you do,_ _dear_ ," I said. " _Be strong, little star, and I will come for you, I promise."_

" _I know."_

I broke off the connection, and sat quietly for a long time. Crying was a rare thing with me, and I only shed tears around my mate, because it was the only time it was proper to do so, to show your true heart to your bonded love. But in the absence of tears, I felt stoic sadness. I loved my family, they were everything to me, and the old bastard knew it.

The trick going forward was to ensure that by springing Darth Sidious's trap that I lived through this, and come home to Padme in one piece, preferably with Juliana back. But only the gods knew for certain what was going to happen in the end. But if this was to be my end, then I would make it to be such an end as to be worthy of remembrance...


	23. Endgame Pt. 2

Padme

  
"Mom, you heard what dad said," Anastasia protested, two weeks after her husband Anakin, and Maul left for wherever Darth Sidious took my daughter Juliana. "It's a suicide mission, and--"

"I'm going, and that is final," I said firmly, stamping my foot. "I will _not_ sit idly by and allow that cackling old bastard harm your sister."

"But Padme, please think of Naboo," Corday reasoned. "You are the Queen. If we lost you--"

"Ana would rule in my stead," I answered, "Alongside Anakin. Savage, I know we don't always see eye to eye on things, but I am asking for your assistance in this matter."

Savage grinned as he approached the throne. "You are definitely a Nightsister to the core, little sister. But I agree with you on this: The Princess is your child, and it is a mother's right to rescue her."

"You say this because Anakin went with Maul," I divined.

Savage laughed, "Oh, don't get me wrong, I have great faith in my adopted son. Human or not, he is tough, but I have never held with this inequality of ruling, my Queen. I will help you, of course, because someone needs to protect you on this mad scheme of yours."

I smiled, my first genuine smile for a long time, "Thank you, brother. We leave tonight."

"I want to go with you," Corday said, "I'm your body double--"

"Exactly. Stay, Corday," I ordered, not unkindly. "You are pregnant, and not Force sensitive. This is a fight for Force users. Marcus, Andrew, I need you to remain behind to protect Ana and Corday. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother," My twin sons chorused.

I hugged them, and left to go to the rest of my scheduled meetings. When that was done, I dressed in a Sith uniform, and clipped on my purple double sided lightsaber, as well as my poisoned knives. I hoped that the fight didn't get desperate enough to have to use them, but I wasn't taking any chances. I was no Jedi that relied purely on honor to fight, I would fight dirty to win, and that was all that mattered was getting my little girl back home in one piece.

I boarded the ship with Savage and a few other Nightbrothers for the extra muscle. When we came out of hyperspace, I saw the gigantic space station that was halfway built.

"Oh, Palpatine," I mused, "What in the world are you planning?"

Soldiers dressed in white armor demanded to know our business, and I said clearly, "I am Queen Amidala of Naboo, and I demand to see your leader. He has Princess Juliana in custody."

An older distinguished looking officer with blue eyes as cold as ice stepped forward. "We have no Princess in custody, Your Highness. You must be mistaken."

Savage held up his hand, and the man began choking with the Force. "Let's cut the crap, General Krenik," I snapped. "You have my husband, son in law, and daughter, and you will produce them, or my brother in law here will snap your neck."

"He's....she's...." Krenik choked, clawing at the air as he was levitated up into the air. "Eastern...citadel...elevator lift...take you there."

"Thank you for your cooperation," I snarled, "Savage, release him. I have the passcodes I need."

"As you wish," Savage growled, and dropped Krenik. We strolled to the elevator lift, and I punched in the necessary passcodes. The lift began to move at an even pace, and Savage sighed, "Forgive me, but I really wanted to snap that puny human's neck."

I chuckled, "Save it for the battle. I'm certain that Sidious will give us many guards to fight before getting his hands dirty."

Our four guards nodded in agreement, and I turned my attention to the battle. Was I too late? Did Darth Sidious kill my little girl? I had to know, because I had the distinct feeling inside of me that something momentous was about to happen, and soon, and I needed to be there when it happened.

The elevator doors opened, and the Nightbrothers escorted me in. I could hear the distinct, familiar sounds of lightsabers clashing, and then I saw Sidious sitting upon his black throne with my little girl standing beside him.

"Guards, cease for a moment," Sidious drawled with amusement. Anakin and Maul looked pretty winded from the battle, but the tall red guards got the brunt of the knicks and cuts from the battle thus far.

"Queen Padme Amidala," Sidious drawled, cackling. "To what do we owe this...pleasure?"

I ignited half of my purple lightsaber, and pointed it in his direction in a universal gesture of challenge. "Cut the bullshit... _Palpatine_ , or is it Sidious, I'm honestly confused. You have my daughter, and I want her returned to me. Now."

Sidious stroked Juliana's cheek and my daughter cringed from his touch. "Strong with the Force this girl is. I see the resemblance immediately, save for the eyes, she has a savage's eyes for certain. What are you willing to barter with for me to part with such an asset to the Sith?" He asked.

"My life for my child's," I answered.

"Padme, no!" Maul shouted. "You have no idea how dangerous he is. Killing you would be his greatest triumph."

Red guards pushed me back, but Sidious lifted up a hand, and gestured for them to part. They obeyed their master, and Maul crushed me to him, speaking in rapid Iridonian, the language of Dathomir.

"You're so stupid to come, my love," He said softly, kissing me fiercely. "Please, let me handle this. It's _my_ fight, not yours."

I shook my head. "Maul, we promised before our children were born that we would stand as equals. Please. I'm begging you to not send me away now."

Maul growled, "As if I could now. Damn it, Padme! This is _exactly_ what I was trying to prevent: you dying for your fierce maternal instincts."

I sighed, and made him look into my eyes. "Maul, listen to me: I love our children, but you are my mate. No matter what happens, I will always love you more no matter how many children you give me."

Maul looked truly touched by my words, but would not express it much under his former Master's watchful gaze. He kissed me one final time, a searing, passionate kiss that took my breath away, and he pushed me over to where Anakin Skywalker stood.

"Oh, how touching," Sidious cackled, "You have great passion for her, I see. Far more love than for your daughter, I see."

"My mate means more to me than my life," Maul admitted. "Come down from that throne and fight us without guards. I came to fight you, not have you pull my wife into your schemes."

Sidious seemed to eye Anakin with something bordering on longing, and it turned my stomach. "I win, and I take your apprentice as my own. You win, well, you can take your girl with you," Sidious wagered.

"Not if I kill you first, old Sith," Savage growled. "Anakin is my son. You want him, you're going to have to go through me first."

Sidious grinned wolfishly, "Oh, I intend to. Guards, leave us. If they kill me, and try to escape, eliminate them."

The red guards left us, and Sidious descended from his throne, his lightsaber in hand. Everyone ignited their lightsabers, and the battle took over all of my awareness as the old Sith Lord dueled each of us. When he used Force lightning on me, that was when the dark side of the Force slipped inside of me like an intimate, old lover, and I knew no more after it took me over...


	24. In Recovery

Maul

  
I came to just as Padme used her powers to rip Darth Sidious to shreds. The dark side of the Force blazed like a fiery light inside of her as her eyes went Sith yellow, and blood, entrails, and bones flew in every direction when she twisted her hands, using the Force. As soon as Sidious's body crumbled to dust, Padme blacked out, and Savage caught her in his arms.

"Mommy," Juliana wept, "Is...is she going to be alright, daddy?"

I looked down at my daughter and picked her up, setting her on my right hip. "Well, we'll just have to see, little star. But she used a lot of dark side energy, and it will take a while to recover from that."

"I'll cover you guys," Anakin said, "Just get them to safety."

I nodded, and Juliana put her arms around my waist as Savage carried my wife bridal style. The Nightbrothers stayed to flank Anakin as they fought red guards to get us on to the ship. I put Juliana in a Force induced sleep, and laid her down on one of the passenger couches. I made her comfortable and kissed her forehead before seeing to Padme. Anakin made it just in time with only two of the Nightbrother guards, the rest were dead.

I was about to go and fly the ship when I collapsed and blacked out before my face connected with the hard metal floor of my ship. The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed next to Padme...

♥----

Corday

  
I watched as my sister and her husband were brought in to the medical wing of the palace. Juliana was safe, as was Anakin, and Savage, thank the gods. But I did worry about my sister. I always worried about her ever since we were reunited. Padme and Maul suffered the most, because their Force bond was so strong, and I was told that Padme had literally torn the would be Emperor to shreds using her Nightsister powers.

The blast had knocked everyone in the room out temporarily, and it took an immense amount of dark side energy to utilize it in such a destructive, powerful way. I was wiping down Padme's forehead with a warm washcloth when I saw Mother Talzin come into the room.

I bowed respectfully towards her, but she sneered up at me, as if she saw something lacking in me, and didn't quite approve of me.

She looked over Padme and said gruffly, "She'll live, thank Alanna. I didn't think the goddess was sane pairing my son with a human girl, but she proved me wrong time and time again. I can see now why he loves her."

"And...and that is?" I pressed.

"Strength, girl," Mother Talzin huffed. "She's strong and brave like a true daughter of Dathomir, something you will never be."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm her sister. I've protected her many times as her bodyguard."

The older Nightsister flashed her golden red eyes up at me, and smirked, "You still sided with a _Jedi_ over your own blood. I knew your mother, girl. She was fierce, brave, and very much like Padme. She died a martyr of my Order boldly in front of all of those monks. She would be ashamed of you carrying a Jedi's seed."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't consult you on my life choices," I spat. She reached up and slapped me, hard across the face.

"Get out of my sight, Jedi whore," Mother Talzin snarled.

I ran out of the room, and didn't stop until I found my quarters. I cried for a long time, and it was a hurt that ran deep inside of me, because I knew in some ways I had lost my sister forever by that rejection, and in another way, I was strangely relieved, because I knew exactly where I stood with her.

I knew then that as soon as my child was born that I had to leave. Padme had her own family to guard her, and keep her safe, and even if she might be accepting of me, I knew that I would never truly feel welcome in my sister's life ever again. Where I would go, I had no idea, and then it hit me: Tatooine. I could always go live on Tatooine and disappear. But little did I know what fate had in store for me once my child was born to me at long last...


	25. In Recovery Pt. 2

Padme

  
My eyes felt so sore, and my body felt like it weighed like a ton of lead. The room I was in was a hospital room, and Maul was in the next bed over. He was already awake, and talking with his mother.

His mother patted his cheek, and turned to me with a smile on her face, "Ah, the sleeping Princess awakens at last. I told everyone not to worry, but that you two were fine."

Maul rolled his eyes, but was grinning. "Mother, you worried needlessly. As I said to you earlier, Padme is going to be fine."

Mother Talzin put her hands on her hips and stared her son down. "Well, forgive me for being a concerned mother! Thank the gods, you rescued your little girl, dear," She said to me. "But we must always be mindful of enemies within our midst."

"Yes, but fear will also kill us faster than any outside enemy," I pointed out.

Mother Talzin patted my hands, and said, "Yes, dear, I know. Well, I will let the doctors attend to you both, and get out of your way."

"Mom?" I asked, calling the High Priestess back. She came over and hugged me. She then kissed my cheek, and left me and Maul alone.

Maul was astonished by the scene. "I...My mother has never taken to past girls of mine like that before. I'm just surprised, honestly."

I felt my heart melt from that affectionate exchange, because even though I knew that Mother Talzin approved of me, she never once showed me that she cared for me as more than one of her Nightsisters. I used the Force to wheel my hospital bed over to my husband, and we cuddled as best we could.

Maul chuckled, kissing my temple. "What's so funny, oh brave Zabrak warrior?"

"Us being caught by the nurses for having our beds so close to each other," Maul replied.

I turned towards him, and chuckled, "Yes, but are we not their rulers? I don't think I could stand not being in your arms another minute."

"Likewise. But you are trouble."  
"So are you."

He kissed the top of my nose. "Uh huh, and it's such a shame we're both banged up from combat, or I would show you just how much I missed you."

I laughed. "Hmm...Too bad. But save it for later when we're whole and healthy again. I'm sure we will both enjoy it more."

"Agreed."

We soon fell asleep in each other's arms, and we were kept a week in the hospital wing, but when we were released, a huge ball was thrown in our honor. Darth Sidious was defeated, and our family thrived. But when my sister's baby arrived at the appointed time, that was when tragedy struck...


	26. Tragedy Strikes

Eight Months Later...

Padme

  
When I rushed to the hospital, I thought of nothing else but my twin sister. Was she okay? Was her child alright? My worst nightmares surrounding my twin sister came true when I saw my sister's bloodied body lying in her bed.

I reined my emotions in the way I was trained by the Nightsisters, and asked the doctors after a long silence, "Did the child live?"

"No, my Queen," The head doctor said carefully. "She...the baby girl, she was stillborn. The birth tore through Princess Corday's body with such force that there was no way to save her."

"I understand," I said, my voice hollow. Anakin and Anastasia came in, and hugged me.

"Oh, mom, I'm soo sorry," Anastasia wept. "I'm so scared that this could happen to me, and I'm due any week now."

I hugged my daughter, and I said gently, "Ana, darling. Corday did not take care of herself, remember? You have the best care, and you have a husband who loves you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Anakin put in, hugging me. "Are you going to be okay? I know you and Aunt Corday weren't close, but--"

"I have to be," I said. "I am the Queen of Naboo. Yes, I loved my sister, but she's dead, and now, hopefully, she is at peace with her precious Jedi."

Anakin frowned at that. "But she loved this Obi Wan Kenobi, and his death shattered her."

"Don't you _dare_ paint him in a saintly light, Anakin!" I snarled. "He killed my mother in cold blood. Yes, it was on the Jedi council's orders, but it was murder all the same."

Anakin sighed, and said, "All the same. But he's dead now, Sidious is dead. Let the past die, Aunt Padme."

I nodded. "Yes, of course. Corday shall be buried with all honors in the Royal crypt. She was a noble of Naboo, and she deserved that honor. See that it's done, I would be alone in my mourning."

Anakin nodded, and left her alone. He ordered everyone else out of the room saying that I wasn't to be disturbed. I ignored all of this and sat on the edge of Corday's bed so as to not get any blood on my nice emerald green gown.

Corday's eyes were staring up into nothing, and she had a look of astonishment upon death that disturbed me. I gently closed my sister's eyes, and for some reason, that simple gesture of my twin sister's eyes closing upon the world forever opened up my grief, and I sobbed ugly, unladylike tears.

I felt strong arms circle around me, and I knew it was Maul. I clutched on to him, and sobbed over and over. He said nothing, he only held me close, knowing that words wouldn't help ease my grief any more than empty condolences from strangers would. No, he was simply there for me, and present, which I so desperately needed in that moment.

After a while, I stopped crying, and he asked, "Better?"

I shook my head. "No, but I think I will be with time." I held my sister's hand, and kissed her fingers, setting it back down on her chest. I wiped away my tears bitterly, "Is it my fault she's dead, Maul? I mean, I killed her father's child, and she fell apart from grief. I wasn't sensitive enough to her problems and--"

"Padme, listen to me," Maul said, bringing my face to meet his golden red gaze. "You couldn't have done anything for her. Blaming yourself will only lead you down a similar destructive road and I won't lose you. Our children need you. _I_ need you."

He said it with his usual bluntness, but I felt the emotions behind his words. "I need you too, my love," I said. "So much."

Maul nodded, and kissed me softly. "I know. Come, let's go back to our quarters. I will run us a bath, and we can relax, what do you say?"

I grinned, "This isn't some sex ploy is it?"

Maul chuckled, "Whatever you need. If it will help, I am more than willing to oblige."

"Okay, a bath, though," I insisted, "Just that, horn dog."

Maul helped me up, and laughed, "I'm a Sith, not a dog, but I understand your meaning."

"Good, because I just want a bath. Nothing else."

We left the room, and I had Anastasia and Anakin make the funeral arrangements before retiring for the evening. Maul and I went to our quarters, and he ran us a bath, and we bathed each other. Afterwards, we relaxed in each other's arms until the water got too cold. Dinner was a simple, cold affair, and after this we went to bed. I didn't sleep well, but then again, I wouldn't ever truly sleep peacefully until after Corday was buried in the Royal Naboo tomb, and after that solemn event, I still missed my twin sister deep in my heart of hearts...


	27. Tragedy Strikes Pt. 2

Maul

  
One Week Later...

The entire family was solemn, and the weather outside on the day of the funeral reflected that. I didn't know my sister in law that well, but the eulogy speech Padme gave spoke highly of a brave, kind, and truly good person. I wish that I had taken the time to get to know her more, but then again, the girl was always afraid of me. Most humans were, in fact, and they should be, I am a Sith Lord, after all.

Royal guards flanked the decorated coffin as it wound through the streets of the capital. People were solemn, because she had been a beloved Princess, always the type of noble who gave to charities, and helped the poor when she could. But when the funeral was finally over, Anastasia nearly fainted at the wake party, and of course, the family rushed her to the hospital.

Anakin stayed beside his mate the entire time, and everyone waited with baited breath as to what would happen next. I certainly was not prepared to lose my eldest daughter, and nor was Padme, we had been through too much already. I prayed to the gods, the Force, any powers that be, to spare my daughter's life.

"Daddy, Ana will be fine," Juliana predicted. "Her tummy just hurts because of her boy and girl."

I picked up my youngest daughter, and set her in the chair beside me. I found it intriguing that of my two daughters, my youngest would inherit my eye color, and Padme's coloring. Marcus was the only son who looked like me. His brother appeared human, but being a male child, inherited the horns that advertised his half Zabrak status.

Juliana touched my hand with her tiny one. "Daddy, please don't worry, Ana is strong."

I smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "I know she is, little star. But no one told you that your sister was having twins. Not even your Uncle knows about that."

She shrugged her shoulders. "He only saw a boy, not a girl. Why does it take so long for babies to come, daddy?"

I grew uncomfortable talking with my nearly four year old daughter about this, but I simply said, "Well, it's because they're in your sister's belly, and it's painful. But if you say Ana is fine, then I believe you."

"Of course!" My daughter said happily. She noticed Padme come out of the hospital room, and there was a smile on her face.

I looked at my mate and asked, "Is Ana alright?"

Padme nodded, and said, "Yes, she's fine. The first child was a boy, and the doctors had to adjust him properly before he could come out properly, but she's still in labor with the second child."

"Mommy."  
"Yes, darling?"

"Will I ever be told where babies come from?" Juliana asked innocently.

I looked from Padme to my daughter, and her mother said, "Of course, dear. When you're older. The Nightsisters will tell you all that you need to know, in time. You have to be patient. The subject is not for little girls to hear. Do you understand?"

A normal child would have been upset by this, but being a Force sensitive child, our daughter looked pleased, and said, "Okay, mommy. Can I go see Marky and Andy now?"

I could see my twin sons wait for her. I kissed my daughter's cheek, and asked, "Do I get a kiss from my little Princess?"

"Course' daddy!" She kissed my cheek, and I tousled her hair. Marcus picked up his sister, and walked off with her, but Andrew stayed behind.

"Are you sure Ana is okay?" He asked. "After all that has happened, I don't think that we could tolerate another loss."

I stood, and rubbed my son's shoulders soothingly. "We have to have faith that Alanna watches over Anastasia. Which means, that you will be strong, you and your brother, for all of the females under your protection. Do you understand, son?"

Andrew nodded, understanding. "Yes, father. Thank you."

I patted my son on the back, and said, "Now go, and look after your sister."

Andrew hugged me, and left me alone with Padme. She smiled at me, and said, "I never would have guessed when we met that you would be a good father. But you are. I love you so much."

I kissed her softly, savoring my mate's sweetness. "Likewise, my little Queen. Likewise."

We waited until nightfall for news of Anastasia, and the palace had just gotten dark when it was announced that we could go in, and see our daughter. I prayed that my daughter was safe, but like I told my children, I just had to have faith that the gods watched over my daughter in the end...


	28. Life From Death

Padme

  
I helped Anastasia sit up to push one last time in her labor, and out came her other twin. The doctors quickly cleaned up this other baby, and brought it back to us.

My daughter was clammy with sweat, and bloody between her legs from the births. But she was alive, and healthy, thank the gods.

I kissed her forehead, and she said wearily, "Mom, I actually did it. I lived through it."

I smiled down at my eldest child. "Yes, darling, you did. I'm so proud of you. Do you want me to get Anakin?"

Anastasia shook her head. "No, not yet. I wanted to share this with you first, mom. It's a shame grandmother couldn't be here to see this."

I chuckled, "She would no doubt be relieved you are alive. I did worry a bit with the first birth."

The doctors brought back the twins to us all cleaned up, and bundled in blankets. I was handed the girl, and Ana the boy. The girl opened her eyes, and she had dark chocolate eyes, but her son had Anakin's blue eyes.

I brought the girl to my daughter and asked, "Do you know what their names are yet?"

"Luke and Leia," Anastasia said automatically. She looked at her son, and said, "And...I think that my son won't have that extra skin on his dinkus here."

I laughed, "Oh, it's not so bad the sensation, and I've had both kinds."

"Mom!" Ana blushed with shocked embarrassment.

I laughed harder, "Oh, Ana, really! You just gave birth. If I can't talk to you about sex at this point then there is a problem."

"We...umm, we can, but I didn't really want to hear about dad's...you know what!" She stammered.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly, it's no big deal, or big secret, honey. Any Nightsister could tell you that most Nightbrothers are not circumcised."

"O-okay, I'm soo not wanting to have this conversation!" Anastasia nearly shouted.

The babies laughed, though. Luke especially found it funny. Leia fussed and wanted to be fed. I showed my daughter how to breastfeed, and I tickled Luke's chubby belly. He giggled with glee in that innocent happiness babies have.

Then Luke wanted my daughter's breast. She put Luke on her other nipple, and he fed alongside his sister. I slipped out of the room, and Maul, and the whole family waited anxiously for news.

I hugged my son in law, and my husband, and announced, "Ana is just fine. She's feeding the twins now."

"T-Twins?!" Anakin said, totally surprised.

I laughed, "Yes, a boy and a girl. She named them Luke and Leia."

"Good names," Anakin said, approvingly. "Can I see her?"

"Of course, go right ahead."

Anakin all but ran into the room, and Maul hugged me. "He had more restraint than I did. Remember how many foolish nurses died because they tried to keep me from your side?"

I laughed, "Of course. I insisted that you remained for every birth after Ana's to prevent that from happening again."

Maul rolled his eyes, and grinned. "Well, I am a Sith Lord after all. It comes with the territory."

"Ah, yes," I pointed out. "And I tore an experienced Sith Lord apart, because he tried to kill all of us. So, I would say we are both dangerous. But we would both do anything for our children."

Maul nodded, kissing my hand. "Yes, indeed," He agreed. "And we have. But come, let us go greet these grandchildren of ours--"

"Shh, not that ugly word!" I teased. "We're much too young for that."

Maul rose an eyebrow at that, but didn't bother to argue with me, although he was grinning in his quiet way. The whole family went in to see Anastasia and the new babies, and seeing my family together, happy, and safe truly made me feel complete at last. Something about seeing them all enjoy my daughter's fraternal twins suddenly released me from my grief over my own twin sister. I realized then that I would always love Corday, but I had to be here and present for my own growing family, and somehow, that made me feel truly free at last in that moment in time.

I later said my daily prayers to the gods and for my sister's peace in the afterlife. Maul joined me when we were alone, and after a leisurely soak in our cavernous bathtub, we held each other close in each other's arms, safe in the knowledge that we loved each other wholly, and without reserve, always, and nothing would ever change that between us...


	29. Thirty Years Later

Padme

  
Lake Country Palace was warm in the early evening hours as I made my way to the hidden lagoon where Maul and I first discovered it many years ago when we first came here as a much needed couple's retreat.

Two years after Anastasia gave birth to Luke and Leia, I became pregnant with Jaden, my last child with Maul. The birth had been so traumatic to my womb that I had to have a hysterectomy. Jaden, out of all of my sons, inherited Maul's looks and abilities the most, and had been proud to receive the Nightbrother tattoos to honor his father. All of my children are mated and have families of their own, and we became a literal clan, bringing about Mother Talzin's greatest wish to have a pure Force legacy through her son.

But this night, I did not think of my children, or their own large families, or of the growing threat of the First Order looming in the distance under this twisted Sith trained being known only as Snoke. No, I thought only of being with Maul, my husband.

I wrapped my robes tightly against my body, and saw my mate swimming naked in the glowing lagoon. A shudder passed through my body at seeing him. Even if I lived to be a wizened old crone, and he just as old as me, I would still only see the handsome man he was when we met so long ago, but such is true love.

I took off my robe, and folded it neatly next to his, and waded into the warm water. Maul came up for air, and spotted me.

"Come to me, little Queen," He called to me.

I swam out to him, the warmth of the water sensual against my naked body. He drew me into his arms, and our eyes met. My breathing hitched as he lowered his lips to mine, reverently brushing his soft lips over mine.

"Oh, Maul..." I breathed.   
"Padme..."

The full moon rose above us, illuminating his powerful warrior's body, and somehow, in that moment, I was taken back to our mating ceremony where the Nightsisters sang of undying love, and the Nightbrothers played their rhythmic instruments as we beared our bodies, hearts, and souls to one another. We were so young then, so new in our love, but even then I knew that this Zabrak man was my mate, and my true love.

We touched one another in the water, His talented, killer's hands kneading my breasts, and then down the sides of my waist, and to the juncture between my thighs. I moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, turning it passionate as he guided my hand to his sizeable cock.

I stroked it in quick, fast strokes, and after I stroked him a few times, he grabbed me and impaled me on his length. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrust fast and hard inside of me over and over again.

I soon threw my head back as my whole body trembled and shook with the force of my orgasm. I screamed out his name as I came undone and he smiled in triumph.

"My turn," He muttered, and he picked me up, and laid me on the soft grass on the shoreline, and put my feet on his broad shoulders as he thrust into me over and over again mercilessly until he tensed up, and looked truly boyish and vulnerable as he breathed my name like a prayer, and filled me with his seed.

He collapsed off to the side so as not to crush me, breathing heavily. The moon rose higher, and I snuggled into his warmth.

His strong arms wrapped around me, and he said quietly, "I could hear the drums of our first mating, couldn't you?"

I turned to face him, and teared up, "Yes. Yes, I could. Is this why you wanted to come out here to swim tonight?"

He shook his head. "No, but I wanted to see if the gods still bless our Force bond." A tear ran down his cheek when he said, "I feel sad for you being unable to produce more blessings of the gods."

I teared up, and touched the empty space on my pelvis area that once held a womb. "Oh, Maul, no. I'm _not_ sorry. We have many beautiful children, and grandchildren. Every child with you was a blessing, but I value our love so much more than that, and you know it."

He seemed genuinely touched by my words, and he softly kissed me again, careful, as always, to not knick me with his short horns.

"As do I, Vijya. So much," He confessed quietly. "I...I _love_ you, my beloved little Queen."

"My champion," I cried. "And my love, always."

A cold breeze blew in, and I snuggled in to his chest for warmth. After rinsing off in the lagoon, we dressed in our robes, and went back to the palace where we made tender love. When we were done, we turned out the lights in our bedroom, and I felt my champion's arm enfold me in his protective embrace as we slept in perfect peace and love.

Never would I have thought that my mate and husband would be a Sith Lord, and Zabrak when we met. Nor did I imagine that our love would bring such balance to the Force that not even the rise of the First Order could shake it from its foundations.

Let the next generation deal with these things as all generations must deal with evil, and let the Force be the Force. Our children would be our legacy in these dark days, but under the blessings of the gods, evil will be vanquished in its own time and place, one just has to have faith in the end...

The End


End file.
